


There's Gotta Be Some Butterflies Somewhere

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: For the most part, but like not intentionally, but still, kinda mean in this tbh, race is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: "See, Race knew Albert DaSilva. Albert DaSilva was on the football team. Racetrack Higgins was on the cheerleading squad. You'd think they'd get along great because of that, right? Wrong."Title from the song "Would You Be So Kind" by Dodie Clark because I love her, thanks.





	1. Albert is an Asshole (Racetrack Higgins Approved)

Race was currently waiting behind the school on the football field after classes on a Wednesday. Why? His ride to school everyday, Mike and Ike, left school early. He didn't have a ride, so he was waiting at the school until his older cousin Melody got off work and could pick him up. He still had a few hours to wait, and his phone was at thirty percent. He should have gotten on the bus. Well, sure, that would have been smart, except Race didn't even know what bus he rode, so he couldn't really do that. In order to preserve his phone battery, he laid down in the grass of the field and placed his baseball cap over his face. He could spend some time to just relax, he guessed. 

That didn't last long, as he heard footsteps coming closer to him, and then the person who the footsteps belonged to got caught on one of Race's legs and they fell halfway on top of him. “What the hell?” Race yelled, lifting his hat off of his face and placing it back on his head. He looked at the guy who fell on top of him, and he saw a head of ginger hair and he swore internally. He did  _ not _ need to deal with  _ him _ today.

Albert groaned and moved off of him. “I could be asking you the same thing. Who lays down in the middle of the fucking field?” He looked at Race and his eyes widened. “Oh,  _ the _ Racetrack Higgins? In the flesh?” He teased.

Race glared at him and stood up, brushing himself off. “Fuck off and leave me alone.”

Albert stood up after him quickly, and he gave him a cocky grin. “Oh, you know I can't do that, Racey.”

Race groaned and turned to start walking away from him and to the bleachers. “Is it your one goal in life to annoy the hell out of me?” He heard Albert's steps following behind him and he turned abruptly. “Don't follow me!”

Albert chuckled at him, and continued following him all the way to the bleachers, sitting next to him. “Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?” 

Race took a deep breath in order to keep from punching him directly in the nose. “Why is it any of your business? Could you fuck off already?” Albert held his hands up defensively, and he scooted to the other side of the bleachers entirely.

See, Race knew Albert DaSilva. Albert DaSilva was on the football team. Racetrack Higgins was on the cheerleading squad. You'd think they'd get along great because of that, right? Wrong. As soon as Race was put on the team, Albert seemed to make it his goal to make his life a living hell. He never stopped teasing him, and he would never leave him alone. Race couldn't  _ stand  _ him. He seemed to not have gotten the hint, though, because he never stopped. Race really couldn't handle something like that. Not on a day like today. He was already upset that he wouldn't be getting home until after four, and he didn't need Sir Asshole making it worse. 

“You know, I still don't know why you were just laying in the middle of the field.” Albert spoke up again.

“Yeah, well, I still don't know why your talking to me. Looks like we'll both be confused, huh?” Race responded bitterly.

Albert rolled his eyes. “You gonna tell me or not?”

Race groaned. “Why do you want to know so bad? I had nothing better to do, alright? Why the hell were you out here, not watching where the hell you were going?”

Albert shrugged. “Was on my phone.” 

Race narrowed his eyes. “That was only one of my questions.”

Albert smirked. “You only answered one of mine.”

Race clenched his hands at his sides. “You are the most  _ aggravating _ person I have ever met.”

Albert laughed. “Here, a question trade system. You answer a question of mine, and I'll answer yours. So, what are you doing still at school?” 

Race rolled his eyes. “My ride got picked up early from school today. I'm waiting until my cousin can come pick me up after work, but that won't be until four. Now, why are you out here?”

Albert's eyes widened. “Jeez, four o’clock?” He shook his head. “I like staying back after school is over sometimes. To take some time to relax.”

Race suddenly started shivering, and cursed himself quietly for not knowing this would happen and not having a jacket. “Goddammit,” he murmured.

Albert furrowed his eyebrows and he pulled off his jacket quietly before tossing it over to Race. It reached him, and he looked at it confused before looking up towards Albert. “You're cold. Put it on.” Albert stated simply.

Race rolled his eyes and threw it back at him. “I'm not wearing your jacket. I'm fine.”

 

Albert groaned and shrugged it back on. “Is there a reason you hate me so much?”

Race looked at him incredulously. “Are you seriously asking me that right now? Literally for as long as I've known you, you've been a total asshole. I don't think I need another reason.” Albert sighed and he mumbled something under his breath, but Race didn't hear it. “What was that? What’d you say?”

Albert looked up at him before shaking his head. “It was nothing. Forget it.”

Race just shrugged. Didn't matter to him. They continued sitting on opposite ends of the bleachers, and Race didn't like the fact that he wasn't technically alone. It was bothering him, but he couldn't just up and leave. He didn't really have anywhere else he could go. So he was kind of stuck. Why did he have to be stuck at school? Today of all days? He really wished he was home right now. Particularly he wished he was home and away from Albert fucking DaSilva. God, the asshole tried to give him his coat. Race didn't need his coat… but why did he give it to him anyway? Sure, Race had been cold, but that suggested Albert was giving him his coat to be nice. That couldn't be the case. Definitely not. Race stole a glance at him, and he saw that he was already looking at him, causing Race to look away quickly.

Race suddenly felt a drop of water on his arm, and then another, and then one on his head. Then suddenly it was a downpour, and Race groaned loudly. “Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?” He looked around quickly for some cover.

Albert sighed, and he stood, flipping his hood up. He was just going to go straight out to his truck and leave, but he looked over and saw Race, getting soaked. He'd refused his coat before, but he could at least give it a try. He walked over to him. “Come on, come with me. I can drive you home.” Race looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to say something, but Albert cut him off before he could. “Listen, you said your ride isn't getting here until four, and it's pouring, and you have no coat. I have a truck, and I'm offering to take you home so you aren't stuck in the rain. You may hate me, but you could at least keep yourself healthy and agree to come with me.”

Race huffed, but he stood. “Alright, fine. Let's go, then.” He couldn't really turn down the ride. If he did, he'd be out in the rain for close to two more hours. It was smarter for him to accept the ride from Albert, no matter how much he didn't want to. He didn't even know why he was offering him a ride, but he didn't have time to think about that. Albert started walking back across the field closer to the school, and Race followed. He followed him all the way to the school, and then around the side of it to get to the front so they could get to the student parking lot. There were only about three vehicles left in the student parking lot, and Race wondered which one was Albert's. Probably the super shiny brand new one, just so he could show off. He was surprised when Albert started walking towards the faded red, beat up pickup truck. They reached it, and Albert unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for Race to climb inside. Race gave him a weird look, but climbed in. Albert closed the door after him and walked around to the driver's side and unlocked it before climbing in himself.

They'd been walking in complete silence, and now they were sitting in the truck in complete silence, and it was making Race uncomfortable. He didn't necessarily want to talk to Albert, but he had to break the silence. “I didn't know you could drive,” he stated simply.

Albert jumped a little, as he'd been staring off into space and he ducked his head a little as he took off his hood. He had a little flush rise to his cheeks. “Oh, uh, yeah. I've been driving since the beginning of the year, just about. You didn't notice? Or I-I mean, you never saw me driving, or anything?”

Race smiled at him a little, and he honestly looked kind of cute with his flushed cheeks and his light stuttering. No. Nope. Race did not just think Albert DaSilva was cute. One, he's straight so he definitely would never have a chance, and two, he was a douchebag football player that wasn't worth Race's time. “No, I don't think I've ever seen you driving. I typically get to school in the mornings and book it inside and don't pay much attention, and then the same at the end of the day just flipped. So yeah, no I don't think so.”

Albert nodded and shrugged. “Do you mind if I plug my phone in and play some music?”

Race furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why are you asking me? It's your truck, and you're the one driving me home. I shouldn't really get a say. Either way, I don't care.” He did actually care a little. He was probably going to start playing some garbage rap music. Race wasn't looking forward to it. Albert shrugged and plugged his phone into his truck with the aux cord. Race waited for the blaring rap to start playing, but what actually started playing surprised him immensely. “Is this… is this Joan Jett?”

Albert furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Yeah? What, are you surprised?”

Race blinked a few times. “Yeah, actually. I didn't think you were the type to listen to old eighties music.”

Albert laughed. “That's like, all I listen to.  What did you think I listened to?”

Race shrugged. “That rap garbage I normally hear the football team listening to.”

Albert made a face. “I hate that stuff. I only listen to it when I'm with the guys because that's all they listen to, and the whole time I wish I could rip out my eardrums. Eighties music is my jam.”

Race couldn't tell how he was feeling about this kind of information. First, Albert was suddenly being nice to him, and now he's finding out he likes the same type of music as him? He was beginning to like Albert more and more as time went on and he didn't know what had happened. He didn't know if he liked it either. “That's cool. I like eighties music too. They're like all major bangers.”

Albert snorted, but he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, totally, and Joan Jett? Fucking amazing. I have a ton of her stuff in my playlists.”

Race was quiet for a minute, but then he realized something and paused. “Shit, I never gave you my address. You kind of need that to take me home.”

Albert laughed, and Race ignored how much he really enjoyed the sound. “Yeah, that would be helpful.”

Race got a little blush on his face as he recited his address for him. “I don't think I said thanks for you offering me a ride home. So, thank you.”

Albert flushed a little. “Don't mention it. Any decent person would, knowing you would have been waiting out there in the rain and all. “

Race shrugged. “Still. It's pretty cool of you, so thanks.”

Albert just nodded and backed out if his parking spot and started heading in the direction of Race's apartment building. The ride was pretty quiet, aside from Albert's music playing. It was nice, though. It wasn't awkward or anything. The music playing really helped. Albert pulled up to his apartment building after a short while, and Race hopped out.

“Hey, uh, thanks again, Albert. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?” He smiled at him softly. 

God, how Albert enjoyed seeing that smile. “Yeah. See ya, Race.”

Race walked inside with a smile on his face. He made it up to his apartment before remembering he should text Melody and tell her she didn't need to pick him up. He sat on his bed and thought for a minute. He had hated Albert, and he still should. He was a dick. One act of kindness doesn't change that… But then again... 

So maybe Albert wasn’t as big of an asshole as Race had originally thought. He didn't think they'd ever become friends or anything, though. He didn't think that was very likely at all.


	2. My God He's Still an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert really gets on Race's nerves and Race comes very close to murdering someone. A very specific red-headed someone.

Race walked into school the next day with Mike and Ike only to find Albert DaSilva himself leaning against his locker. Race rolled his eyes and turned back to Mike and Ike to talk to them while he waited for him to leave. After about ten minutes Race turned to check, and Albert was still there, watching him. Race decided to walk over and see what he was even doing over there. There was no reason for him to be leaning against his locker.

“What are you doing on my locker, DaSilva?” He asked as he made his way to his locker.

“Well heya, Racey. That’s no way to greet someone.”

Race rolled his eyes again. “Why must you call me that?”

Albert smirked. “What? Racey? Because I like calling you that. It fits you quite well.”

Race groaned. “Whatever. Can you get out from in front of my locker now?”

Albert chuckled. “You know, I don’t think I can.”

Race shoved him over, gaining access to his locker. He stuck his tongue out at Albert. “Looks like you could.” He opened it quickly and shoved what he didn't need inside and grabbed out what he did need.

Albert held up his hands defensively. “Jeez, Race, no need to manhandle me. At least save it until we're in the bedroom.” He shot him a wink.

Race's face grew a deep shade of red and he glared at Albert. “Oh, fuck off, DaSilva.” He didn't need his damn teasing. And Jesus, Albert was straight. What was he even joking around like that for? What an asshole. This is exactly why he was certain they'd never be able to be friends. He knew that yesterday where he wasn't a dick for once was just a one time thing. He'd been hoping they could at least get along a little now, but it looked like Albert wanted none of that. Race shut his locker and started walking away from him.

Albert started following after him. “Aw, come on, Racey-” he was quickly cut off my Race.

“Stop calling me that!” Race snapped. He started walking faster.

Albert sped up too, unfortunately. “Where are you even going? You still have like twenty minutes before you need to get to class.”

Race took in a deep breath. “I'm going to the study hall so I can, you guessed it, study. I have a test in bio-chem in third period.”

Albert scoffed. “You don't need to study that. You're Mr. Science Nerd, you have it all memorized before Turner even teaches it. You always answer the questions in his class and always get them right. Come on, don't be boring.”

Race flushed a little. He was also upset that he tore apart his excuse to get away from him. “Well it never hurts to brush up on some things.”

Albert smirked at him. “Well then, I hope you don't mind me accompanying you.”

Race groaned. He knew he couldn't force him to stay out of the study hall, it was open to all students, so he decided to just not argue and try to ignore him the best he could. They made it to the study hall and Race quickly walked in and sat at one of the tables. Albert immediately sat across from him. Race paid him no mind as he pulled out his textbook and notebook. His notebook was a complete mess. Papers were sticking out of it everywhere and some pages were half filled while others were filled from top to bottom in the smallest writing possible. Race understood all of it, though. Part of him believes he started making his notes a mess subconsciously so people who didn't want to do their work would stop asking for his notes. Nobody understood them but him. 

Albert rested his chin on his hand. This was very boring. He looked around, and he noticed that they were the only two people in the study hall. He smirked. “Hey, Race.” Race looked up at him with a scowl. “It appears that we are the only two people in the study hall right now. Jeez there's just… so many things we can do!”

Race raised an eyebrow at him and smirked back. “You're right. There's just  _ so  _ many things we can do.” He dropped his smirk and glared at him. “Shutting up is one of them. How about you do that?”

Albert huffed and he frowned. He put his chin back in his hand. He supposed he could also be studying for the test in bio-chem. He had the same class as Race, and he currently had a D in that class. He unfortunately was not as smart as Race when it came to science. He was much better with tech things. After a while, Albert groaned. “God, studying is so boring!”

Race looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “You aren't even studying. Though, you should be. You have to take this test too.”

Albert groaned. “I know, but I suck at science stuff. You're so much better at it than I am.” He then gasped. “You should tutor me!”

Race shook his head immediately. “No. Nope. Definitely not. Not a chance, Albert. I will not tutor you.”

Albert frowned. “Why not? I need help with the class, and you have the highest grade in there! It's perfect.”

“No. I won't do it.” Just then, the bell rang signalling it was time for students to start heading to class. Race quickly packed his things and left the study hall, leaving Albert as the only one in the study hall. Albert sighed. He just wanted to be able to spend some more time with Race.

Once Race got to his third period, he was confident in himself that he'd pass the test. After he actually got it and started working on it, he realized that it was pretty easy. He finished it quickly and turned it in before going back to his seat and getting on his phone. He decided to send a message to Jack, because he knew he had a free period for third.

**Diccins:** yo is spot here today?

**Jackthaniel:** yeh why?

**Diccins:** good. bc i have my next class with him and dasilva and if he wasnt there albert might try to sit next to me

**Jackthaniel:** why would he sit next to u?

**Diccins:** bc hes taken to driving me absolutely insane and never leaving me alone. wanted to make sure he wouldnt be able to talk to me next period

**Jackthaniel:** ugh dude that sucks. hopes he leaves u alone

**Diccins:** yeh me 2

When Race looked up from his phone, he saw Albert walk up and turn in his test before talking quietly with Mr. Turner. When he was done he turned back around and he saw Race looking at him, so he winked. Race rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to his phone, scrolling through his Instagram. He waited the last few minutes until there was only a few minutes left in the class and then he started packing stuff up. As he was getting ready to leave, Mr. Turner called out to him.

“Edward, can you stay back for a minute? Albert, you two.” Race already had a bad feeling about this, but he nodded. 

Once everyone else was gone, Mr. Turner spoke up again. “Edward, I'd like you to tutor Albert here. He's not doing so well in the class, and I think it would be good for him.”

Race turned and glared at Albert, who was giving him a smug look. He then turned back to Mr. Turner with a pleading gaze. “Mr. Turner, I can't. Really, I can't. Could you find someone el-” he was cut off.

“Edward,” Mr. Turner started, “you are the smartest student I have in this class, and you have the highest grade in here. I think that you are the best option to tutor him. It'll get you extra credit.”

Race wanted to try to decline again but he knew it wouldn't end in his favor. He clenched his jaw and responded as calmly as he could. “Alright, Mr. Turner. I can tutor Albert.”

Mr. Turner grinned at him. “Alright. Now you two can set it up, I hope. Now get to your next class, before you're late.”

Race stormed out without another word. Albert ran after him. He eventually caught up with him and Albert could swear he heard him growl. “DaSilva I don't know what your fucking motive is, but I cannot fucking believe you. You made him make me your tutor!”

Albert held up his hands defensively. “Hey, I didn't tell him I wanted you to tutor me! I just said I was having trouble in the class and was hoping he could find me a tutor.”

“But you knew he'd choose me!” He yelled. “You said it yourself. I have the highest grade in that class, you knew he would pick me to tutor you. You're fucking ridiculous.”

They made it to the classroom and walked inside just a minute before the bell would ring. “Well, no matter what, it looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot more,  _ Racey. _ ” He winked at him.

Race felt his hand fold into a tight fist, but he sat down across from Spot before he could do anything. Spot looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What was that about?”

Race took a deep breath, but even that did little to calm him down. “Albert fucking DaSilva has a death wish, that's what that's about.”

Spot gave him a blank stare. “That tells me nothing, Race. Elaborate.”

Race sighed. “Yesterday, Mike and Ike left early from school, and I had no other ride, so I was going to have to wait until after four to get home when Melody could pick me up. Albert was staying on campus later than usual as well, apparently. It started raining, he offered to take me home instead. Since then he's been adamant on driving me up the damn wall and soon enough I swear to God he'll regret it. He made Mr. Turner make me be his tutor, so now I  _ have _ to spend time with him. If you hear a news story about a ginger boy washing up in the river, ignore it.” 

Spot laughed. “I'm sorry Race, but that's a little funny. Scratch that, it's very funny. I can't help you there at all. All I can say, is breathe and think before you kill him.” Race sighed again, but nodded.

At the end of the day, Race saw Albert leaning against his locker again, and he debated on if he could get by with leaving his backpack at home for one night. He had on hell of a load of homework to get through, though, and it was almost all in that. He let out a pathetic noise and walked towards it. When he did, Albert's face lit up. He finally sort of looked like how he did the day before when driving Race home. Open, genuinely happy, no more smug and cocky smirk on his face. Race couldn't think about that, though. He was fucking pissed at him.

Albert moved out of the way of his locker once Race showed up and he smiled a little. “Hey, Race. I was thinking maybe instead of your normal after school ride, you could come with me in my truck and we could go back to my house to start that tutoring?” He asked hopefully. He was honestly really hopeful. Any way to spend time with Race.

Race pursed his lips. Why was that tempting? Race wanted nothing less than to go to Albert's house after school. “No thanks. Personally, I'd be more comfortable doing it here, or somewhere else public, like the library. We can set it up where I tutor you in the study hall each morning, for about twenty minutes, or we could set up days where we go to the library and go to one of the back corner cubby rooms to do it.” He tried to say it nicely without outright shutting Albert down. The fact that he didn't want to go to his place to study wasn't actually because he hated him, he genuinely just wasn't comfortable going to his house.

Albert nodded. “Yeah, okay, that's fine. How about Tuesdays and Thursdays at the library? We could start today?”

Race thought for a moment. “We'd have to change that routine when the play rehearsals start though, which are soon, because those are rehearsal days.”

Albert sighed. “Mondays and Fridays at the library?”

Race looked at him incredulously. “You know  _ exactly _ why we can't do those days, Albert.”

Albert groaned. That's right. Practice. “Would you be alright with heading to the library on weekends?”

Race crooked an eyebrow up at him. “You gonna be able to handle not hanging out with your asshole friends every weekend for a while?”

Albert scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh please, I'd be grateful to have a good excuse to not have to hang out with them.”

Race chuckled a little and grinned at him. “Well alright then, I guess it's a plan.”

Albert grinned right back. “A plan it is. I'm excited to start studying with you this weekend,  _ Racey. _ ”

Race rolled his eyes. “And I'm less than happy that I have to spend my weekend in the library. See you tomorrow,  _ Albie. _ ” And with that, Race made his way back down the hall, having grabbed his things from his locker, and quickly headed to the exits. He'd made Mike and Ike wait on him long enough.

Albert was still stuck in his place, shock clear on his face. Soon that melted and a huge goofy smile made its way onto his face.  _ Albie. _ He'd called him Albie! It was easy to tell that it was just Race doing to his name what he'd done to Race's, but it was progress. It wasn't just “Albert” or “DaSilva” anymore. He had a nickname. Albie. It was a start. Hopefully that start would mean more to come in the future. Albert was determined to make Race like him again.


	3. The Great Science Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a debate in their bio class. Race makes some good points. 
> 
> (This is 100% based on a thing that happened in my bio class freshman year lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarsroses on tumblr drew some amazing art for this fic and I need everyone to know that I'm crying

Race was supposed to be happy that it was the end of the week. “ _ Thank God it's Friday _ ,” and all that. He wasn't, though. He got little sleep the night before, and he was going to have practice after school. That typically meant a lot of physical activity, and he didn't know he'd have the energy for that. He had to go, though. Being too tired was not an excuse to skip. To top it all off, Albert was bugging him all day again. Race was honestly just confused. He was a total ass at times and made Race hate him, but then there were times where he was perfectly fine and they seemed to get along well. He didn't understand where that change occured and why. It made no sense. He couldn't even tie it back to him trying to have an asshole persona in front of everyone to keep up his “image” or anything like that, because sometimes he was an ass when they were entirely alone. Race didn't need to think of that, though. He just needed to make it through the day until he could get home and hopefully nap for one hundred years.

Albert had started pushing his buttons from very early on in the morning, however. Race felt like he might lose it. He'd been walking down the hallway with a sucker in his mouth, minding his own business. He was heading to his first period a little earlier than normal in order to escape the flood of people when the bell rang. Albert made his way over to him and quickly nabbed the sucker out of Race's mouth.

Race looked at him in shock for a second. “Hey! What the fuck, that's my sucker!”

Albert chuckled and held it out of Race's reach. “You got another, don't you?”

Race huffed. “Yeah, but give me that one back!”

Albert quickly stuck it in his own mouth. “Still want it?”

Race made a face of disgust. “Dude. That was just in my mouth. That's gross.”

Albert shrugged. “Whatever.”

Race groaned and quickly opened his backpack, pulling out another one and sticking it into his mouth. He liked keeping suckers on him. He didn't know why, exactly, but he did. He was now glad that he did, because apparently Albert liked stealing them from him. “Anyways, what do you want  _ this _ morning, DaSilva?”

Albert shrugged again. “Just want to talk with you. Is that a problem?”

Race gave him a side eye. “You? Talking with me? Yeah, typically that causes problems. You have a tendency to be a dick, you know.”

Albert frowned. “It's not like I try to be.”

Race pursed his lips and chose to pretend he didn't hear that. They reached the class Race was walking to, and he stood outside of it for a minute. “Well, see ya later, Albert. Hope you enjoy that sucker, I guess.”

Albert grinned at him and gave him a sort of loose salute and walked off as he walked into the class and claimed his regular seat. The class was boring as usual, as was his second. He realized he'd been excited to get to his third period that he had with Albert. He shouldn’t be excited. He hated Albert.  _ He hated Albert. _ When he walked in, though, and saw Albert sitting in his usual seat, he smiled at him. He then looked away and scowled at himself, so he didn’t see Albert smile back. He didn’t know how much that smile made Albert’s heart flutter.

Race sat in his usual seat and waited for the bell to ring, signalling that the period had officially started and Mr. Turner could begin instruction. They were only taking some notes today, race was pretty sure, so it was easy work. Race kept finding himself looking up at Albert every now and again before quickly looking back down at his notebook and continuing to write what Mr. Turner was writing on the board. Each time he looked up, though, Albert had been looking back at him. Strange. Then Mr. Turner started talking about them doing an active debate, and Race looked up, shocked. He was sure they were only taking notes. Apparently not, though.

Turner explained that they would be doing small debates on what items were alive and not. The items they would be talking about were on the board, and he asked everyone to write them down on a paper and write if they believed it was alive, not alive, or not sure. He then had everyone stand up, and motioned to areas of the room. Standing on the right side meant you believed it was alive, left being not alive, and the middle meaning you weren’t too sure. The first few ones were easy. Rocks, trees, people, pencils, those were all simple. It got more complicated with items like eggs and fire. Yes, someone in their class believed fire was alive.

The final item they debated was hair. Most people were in the middle, not being entirely sure, though there were a few people in alive, and a few people in not alive. Race was standing in the not alive area, and Albert was in the alive area. Mr. Turner called on him. “Albert, tell me why you believe hair is alive.”

Albert grinned, and looked at Race smugly. “It grows, in order to grow it needs nutrients, that says alive to me.”

Mr. Turner opened his mouth to speak but Race raised his hand and spoke up. “Mr. Turner, if I may?” He nodded. “Thank you. Now, DaSilva, you do know what your hair  _ is, _ yes? It’s a protein. A protein that your body produces and releases. Same with your fingernails. Would you also argue that your fingernails are alive?”

Albert scoffed. “Yes, I would, because it’s the same argument,  _ Higgins _ . They grow, and need nutrients to grow.”

Race sighed. “There are more requirements to classify something as living, DaSilva.”

Albert raised his eyebrows. “Okay, well fine. Hair contains DNA, which was one of them, right? It’s also made up of cells.”

Race grinned mischievously. “That’s where you’re wrong, DaSilva. The hair itself does not have DNA. The follicle connected to the scalp is what holds the DNA. It is also not made up of cells. It’s a protein. Proteins are something that can be found inside of a cell. However, the hair follicle is made up of cells. So if I were to explain this fully, hair is not alive, but the hair follicle is. The nutrients you put in your body goes to the follicle, and it produces your hair. The hair isn’t growing, it’s extending. The hair  _ follicle _ is what has all the requirements of a living thing. The strands of hair are just the product of that. So, in conclusion, the hair itself is not alive, but the follicle is.” He looked over at Mr. Turner, who looked impressed.

Albert quickly moved over to the not alive side and stood next to Race. “This is why you’re the smartest in this class,” he whispered to him. Race flushed a little. A good few people in the middle moved to race’s side as well.

Mr. Turner called on Albert, though. “Albert, what made you decide to move?”

Albert smirked and wrapped an arm around Race’s shoulder. “Well, Higgins here makes a pretty good argument.” Race quickly shook Albert’s arm off of him, sending him a glare.

Mr. Turner nodded, and checked the time. “Alright, that appears to be it for today. I will let you know tomorrow the correct answers to each of those, so hold onto those papers. I will tell you, however, that Edward here was exactly correct about the hair.” He paused. “Speaking of, Edward, Albert, stay back a moment.”

Race sighed and put his things away and waited for every other student to be gone except for Albert. They walked up to Mr. Turner’s desk and he began to speak. “I hope you two have worked out the tutoring, yes?”

Race was going to reply, but Albert beat him to it. “Yes, Mr. Turner. We’ve decided we’ll be going to the library on the weekends. Right Ra- Edward?”

Race grimaced as he used his real name. He hated that. He hated that a lot. Albert wasn't allowed to use that anymore. “Yes, I will be tutoring Albert in the public library on the weekends until we get his grade raised.” Albert’s face fell a little at that. Once his grade raised, Race would stop tutoring him, but if he did the tutoring and purposefully kept his grade low, Mr. Turner would just believe it wasn’t working and stop it anyways.

Mr. Turner smiled at the two of them. “Wonderful, wonderful. Now please, get to class.”

Race and Albert left together, and walked side by side to their next class together. Albert stayed silent the whole way there, not wanting to upset Race or anything. Race was confused as to why he wasn’t teasing him or making some sort of asshole comment, but he wasn’t complaining.

Race kept stealing glances at Albert all throughout the period, and each time, Albert would be looking right back at Race, causing him to flush. Eventually Spot groaned. “Jesus, Racer. Yesterday you were talking about how close you were to murdering the guy, and now you're making goo-goo eyes at him and getting all flustered. What changed?”

Race blinked at Spot in shock. “Goo-goo eyes? I am not making goo-goo eyes at  _ DaSilva. _ ”

Spot rolled his eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess.”

Race went through the rest of the day easily, and when he saw Albert leaning against his locker again once the day was over, he wasn't all that surprised this time around. He walked up quickly, and Albert moved out of his way with a smile. “What is it this time, DaSilva? You want to proposition me to go back to your place with you again? Who knows, maybe I'll say yes this time.”

Albert's face lit up a little. “That's not what I was here for, but will you?”

Race snorted. “Nope, sorry. Why don't you tell me what you're actually over here for, then.”

Albert frowned at him, but quickly perked back up. “Well, I was thinking...”

“Off to a bad start,” Race interrupted.

Albert huffed. “I was thinking, it would be easier if I pick you up to go to the library this weekend.”

Race furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, yeah. That's what I was expecting.”

Albert grinned in response to that. “Okay, cool! In order for me to do that, though, I need your number. It would also be helpful to have your number so we can set up times and such.”

Race sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone and opening it to set a new contact before handing it over to Albert. “Here.”

Albert took it and put his name in as “Albie” with a bunch of heart emojis. When Race saw it, he made a self note to change it later. “Okay, great. Now, if you won't come to my house with me, can I at least drive you home?”

Race looked at him confused. “No? Albert, I have a ride already, you don't have to drive me.”

Albert groaned. “You're no fun, but fine. I'll see you tomorrow,  _ Racey. _ ” With that, Albert walked off. Race finished with his locker and did the same, walking out of the school and out to Mike and Ike’s car.

Ike turned around in his seat when Race got in as Mike started the car. “Race, if you're going to flirt with Albert everyday after school, now, just get a ride home with him. We're getting tired of having to wait.”

Race made an indignant noise. “Excuse you, I'm not flirting with him. We were discussing the tutoring arrangements that I'm being forced to be a part of.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You and him will be getting in each other's pants in three weeks time. I'm calling it.” Ike laughed at his brother.

Race flushed profusely. “We will not! He's straight, anyway, so that definitely would never happen.”

Mike and Ike looked at each other and laughed. “Yeah, sure,” they said at the same time. Race looked at them in confusion, but didn't feel like asking any questions.

When Race got home, he pulled out his phone and saw that it was still on his contacts list. He grinned and sent a text to Albert.

**Racer:** hey its race. u have my # now

**Albie <3 <3 <3:** cool cool

Race pursed his lips. He went back into Albert's contact. He deleted the heart emojis, but paused before deleting it all and putting something else in. He smiled a little, and he decided to keep it as “Albie.” He liked it.


	4. Tutoring Sure As Hell Ain't Fun for any Parties Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday, which means Race is tutoring Albert. Race is less than pleased.

Race woke up the next morning,  _ Saturday _ morning, at ten o’clock. That technically wasn't that early, but Race currently didn't care about technicalities. For a Saturday, it was early. Saturdays were the days where he got to sleep in as late as he wanted and not deal with anything, especially not school work. He couldn't very well be mad about it, though. He agreed with Albert that he'd tutor him on weekends, and then he agreed with him that noon would be a good time to start at the library. Race just hadn't been thinking when he agreed, because being there at noon means getting up  _ before _ noon. He didn't know how long they'd be there either. They just decided noon was a pretty good place to start, but Race is now thinking that next weekend, they will be starting later. He will not be getting up at ten o’clock in the morning two Saturdays in a row.

Race may have also been upset because it wasn't until after he'd agreed on the plan with Albert that he got invited by Spot and Jack to hang out at their place. Apparently a lot of the guys were going to be there to hang out, but Race couldn't _. _ Because he had a  _ previous engagement. _ With  _ Albert.  _ How fun. So yes, Race was upset, but if anyone was to blame it was himself, which made him even more angry. He still had to do it, though. So here he was, awake at ten o’clock in the morning, getting up to shower and get dressed and go to the library. After getting out of the shower and dressing, he realized he should probably eat some breakfast as well, so he went out to the kitchen to make himself a bagel with cream cheese, nothing fancy.

After the bagel was in the toaster, he turned around to find his aunt was standing behind him and he jumped, not expecting her to be there. “Oh, hey, good morning, Auntie.”

His aunt smiled at him and opened the cupboard to grab herself a mug. “Good morning, Eddie. You normally sleep in on the weekends, and you're all dressed. You going somewhere?”

Race then suddenly realized he forgot to tell his aunt that he was tutoring Albert. “Oh, sorry Auntie! I must have forgotten to tell you. Mr. Turner, my biochem teacher, assigned me to tutor another student. He's picking me up today to go to the library at noon.”

His aunt nodded. “Alright, hurry up then. You don't want to keep him waiting once he gets here. And stop forgetting to tell me things, Edward.”

Race nodded. “Yes, Auntie, I know. I'll try, I promise.”

His aunt made herself a cup of coffee and left the kitchen. Race put some cream cheese on his bagel and ate quickly. He wasn't running late yet, but it was inevitable to happen so rushing now would probably help him in the long run. Race was always running late. His aunt once told him it was like a talent that he was able to run late for everything. He always kept Mike and Ike waiting at least two minutes after they'd pulled up to his apartment building in the mornings. They got tired of yelling at him for it a long, long time ago. Now they just accept their fate. When Race finished his bagel, he brushed his teeth, and decided to go through some of his notes and different assignments he'd been passed back already along with some of the previous courses from the class. He didn't know where Albert would need his help, so getting a refresher on some of the older stuff would be helpful.

When he got a text from Albert saying he was on his way, he cursed and practically tripped over himself as he attempted to shove everything back into his backpack and put on his shoes. He grabbed one of his flannels to put over his clothes, decided he looked okay, and took his stuff out to the doorway so he was ready when he got the text from Albert saying he was there. The text came soon after that, and he rushed out, yelling back to his aunt that he was leaving. He made his way out of his apartment and took the elevator down to the first floor before stepping outside, seeing Albert's truck and heading towards it.

When Race hopped into Albert's truck, Albert couldn't help but stare maybe just a little. He just looked… really good in that flannel. It complimented him really nicely. He cleared his throat. “Aw, Racey, you get all dressed up for me?” He teased.

Race looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “No? I'm not even dressed up. I wear this kind of stuff everyday.”

Albert chuckled as he smirked at him. “You can lie all you want. I know the truth. You dressed up for me.”

Race scoffed. “Yeah, sure. In your dreams, DaSilva.”

Albert only raised his eyebrows as his smirk grew. “Oh, babe, there aren't  _ any _ clothes in my dreams with you.”

Race punched his arm immediately, and hard. “Oh my God, shut the fuck up.” His face turned a light shade of pink. Race felt like he was just getting more and more confused the more time they spent together. What was his goal, here? Albert was  _ straight. _ Was he just saying those things to embarrass or fluster him? Was he pretending to flirt in his weird way to lead him on and get Race to flirt back so he could laugh at him? Well, if the second one happened to be the case, he wouldn't be getting what he wanted. Race would never flirt with DaSilva. He also knew better than to flirt with a straight guy. He'd learned his lesson in his ninth grade year.

Albert laughed at him. “Alright, alright. Let's head to the library.” Albert started his truck again and he started driving in the direction of the library, which wasn't actually far from Race's apartment. They got there surprisingly quickly, and he parked the truck easily. There were barely any cars in the parking lot, so the library would probably be pretty empty.

Race hopped out of the truck after Albert parked and turned it off and grabbed his bag before closing his door. “Alright, let's go… get this over with.” Albert pressed his lips together and nodded. Of course. Race wasn't here because he wanted to be. He was here because Mr. Turner asked him to tutor him. Even then he had needed some convincing. He probably wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else. Albert suddenly wasn't as excited as he had once been.

They headed into the library, and Race went straight up to the help counter to talk to the lady working behind it. He spoke to her quietly, as it was the library. “Excuse me, ma'am, I'm here with my friend because he needs some tutoring, could we possibly have access to one of the study rooms? We just don't want to disturb anybody.” He gave her his best, sweetest smile. Albert was too stuck on Race calling him his friend that he couldn't possibly appreciate that smile enough.

The lady at the counter smiled and nodded as she pulled out a clipboard. “Yes, of course. Sign your name here, and here is the key to room three, which is all the way back there. Just be sure to bring the key back before you leave.”

Race nodded and signed his name before grabbing the key. “Thank you so much, have a wonderful day.” He then started walking in the direction she had pointed to. Albert followed after him quickly, and soon they made it to room number three. Race unlocked the door and stepped in, and Albert did the same before Race closed the door. Race quickly reached into his backpack and grabbed a sucker, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth.

“Isn't, like, all kinds of consumable items against the rules in the library?” Albert asked him.

Race shrugged. “Yeah. That's why we're in here, and not out there in the public. It just… helps me focus better when I have something in my mouth.” Immediately after saying it, Race regretted every word that just came out of his mouth. “Don't say a fucking word, DaSilva, you know what I actually meant.”

Albert just smirked at him. “I don't know… because to me it just sounds like you have a bit of an  _ oral fixation. _ Hm?”

Race's cheeks turned pink and he huffed. “Shut up, come on, let's get working.” Race pulled out one of the chairs at the table and sat down. Albert sat in the chair directly next to Race, and he quickly grabbed the sucker from Race's mouth and placed it in his own. Race made an annoyed sound and grabbed another from his bag. “Stop stealing my suckers, you asshole. If you want one, you can  _ ask. _ ”

Albert just chuckled. “What's the fun in that, Racey?”

Race huffed and pulled out his textbook and his notes. “Okay, where do you want to start? I have notes from every lesson we've done so far, however, stuff from the earlier lessons won't really bring up your current grade. So, I would suggest starting where we're at currently, and I can help talk you through it to help you understand it better. If we come across a term or something from the previous lessons, we can go back as we need. Sound good?”

Albert blinked a few times and he shrugged. “I mean, you're the teacher, I'll listen to you.”

“I'm the  _ tutor _ , but close enough. So we'll start and do what I suggested, but if that doesn't work for you we can try just going from the beginning,” Race offered. He then opened up his notes and the textbook to the unit they were currently working on.

Albert looked at Race's notes incredulously. “That is entirely illegible. How do you understand  _ anything _ you write?”

Race looked at his own notes and laughed. Yeah, they were messy, but that's how he understood them. “I don't know. It's messy in the way only I know, I guess. Don't worry, though. You won't just be copying my notes. I can talk you through my notes and you can write your own. I'll also be going through the textbook and helping you learn through that as well. Let's get started.”

Albert almost hated “strictly business” Race was acting. Sure, Race hated Albert to the core, but they were still just high schoolers, hanging out in the library so Race could tutor him. He didn't have to act like this was some sort of business transaction. Whatever. Whatever could keep Albert on his good side. He needed to stay on his good side. Being on his good side meant maybe, just maybe, he could get close to him again. That's all Albert wanted. He just wanted to be friends again, at the very least.

Eventually, the tutoring session had to come to a close. “Okay, we've been at this for… close to three hours now? I think that's good, do you? Have I mentioned to help anything get through your thick skull?” ...Ouch. Did he have to be so harsh? 

Albert frowned a little, but smiled a second later, trying to disguise it. “Uh, yeah, I think it's starting to make more sense, which is pretty good progress for one day. We can come back and do this again next weekend too, right?” He bit his lip.

Race sighed. He really didn't want to. He wished he didn't have to. “Yeah, sure. I don't have any plans set for next weekend, so it should be fine.” He forced a smile and started putting his things away. He zipped up his backpack and stood from his seat, opening the door. “Come on. I need to give the key back at the desk and then we should get going.”

Albert got to his feet quickly. “Wait! I, uh, could we not possibly go to get something to eat?” He wanted more time with Race.  _ Any _ time with Race.

Race bit his lip. “Sorry, my auntie is probably waiting for me to come home, I'm sorry.”

Albert just nodded. “No, no, I get it, it's fine. Let's go then, yeah?”

They headed to the desk, and Race returned the key before they walked out of the library and to Albert's truck. Albert made quick work to get Race home. If he didn't want to be around him so badly, he wasn't going to force him to spend more time with him than need be. He pulled up to Race's building and Race hopped out with few words to Albert. Once Race was inside the building, Albert hung his head down and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. This was hopeless. How was Albert meant to get Race to stop hating him when he didn't even know why he started hating him in the first place? Trying to spend time with him and trying to get him to like him again obviously wouldn't work. Maybe Albert was just trying too hard. Maybe they weren't meant to be friends. Albert shook his head as if to clear it, and he started the drive home. His knuckles were white due to how hard he was gripping the wheel.

Race slammed the door when he got back into his apartment. He was just so tired. He thought he and Albert were getting along. He thought he could handle being around Albert for a longer amount of time. He was apparently wrong. It was going to take a while until he was normal around Albert. However, Race hoped he wouldn't be tutoring Albert long enough to get to that point. Race didn't want to give Albert the opportunity to gain his friendship. He didn't deserve that. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out!! I'll try to make the next one come out faster. Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


	5. Race likes to Complain Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race complains to his two best friends about Albert, and then the next day has cheerleading practice. Oh, and also a little look into Albert's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like all over the place but I mean... you sort of get a better look into Albert's head in it so??

Sunday morning, Race went over to his best friend's apartment. He got dropped off by Melody and just went straight inside using the key Medda had given him a few years previous. He walked in and he went straight to Spot's room. He opened the door, stepped inside, and walked over to his bed. Spot was still asleep, so he shoved him a little. All he did was grumble.

“Move over, jackass, I'm laying down.” Race pushed Spot until he rolled over closer to the wall.

Spot looked up at Race with narrowed eyes. “Racer, what the fuck? What are you doing here?”

Race sat himself down on Spot's bed and then laid on his back, staring up at his ceiling. “I've been having a dilemma. I wasn't able to get back to sleep because of it, so now here I am.”

Spot groaned. “Go bug Jack then. Let me sleep.”

Race glared at him and hit his arm. “No, shithead. You're both gonna help me with this.”

Just then, Jack stepped into Spot's room. “Hey is Race here y- Oh, hey, Race.”

Spot sighed and sat up. “I've been forced awake before noon, on a Sunday, in my own home. This is ridiculous. Race, what's your issue?”

Race threw his hands into the air. “Fucking DaSilva!”

Jack nodded, like he immediately understood. Spot looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Okay yeah, you hate the guy and had to tutor him yesterday, but how is that worth waking me up for?” 

Race opened his mouth but Jack held up a hand. “Spot, you and Race weren't so close back when it happened, so you don't know  _ why _ Race hates Albert.”

Spot's eyes widened and he turned to Race. “Why  _ do _ you hate him?”

Race huffed and sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest. “He was an asshole. He fucking tricked me. Made me think we were actually friends.”

Spot was still confused, because that wasn't nearly enough information, so Jack decided to elaborate. “Albert and Race were childhood friends all the way up until the summer after middle school. They were super close. Almost nobody could tear them apart. Then, while Albert was away at his grandparents’ place for the first month of summer after the eighth grade…” and he continued to recount the story he knew well. Race had been so devastated when it all happened. Not to mention, he had developed a crush on the ginger boy. He knew he didn't reciprocate, but that couldn't stop his feelings. Albert was straight, of course he didn't reciprocate. With his added feelings though, it made the heartbreak even worse. Race completely stopped talking to Albert after that. He didn't answer any of his calls, and he wouldn't speak to him at all once their freshman year started unless it was to snap at him.

When he was done with the story, Spot nodded. “Okay, well, shit dude. He's just… trying to get closer to you again? Maybe he wants to start new? Maybe he wants it to be different this time.”

Race scoffed. “The definition of insanity is to do the same thing over and over while expecting different results.”

Jack sighed. “Dude, you were so close back then. Do you really not want to try giving it another shot?”

Race shook his head. “I don't want to give it another shot. He's an asshole and I have to tutor the bastard.”

Jack gave him a small smile. “You really still have a crush on him after all of this?”

Race looked at him with wide eyes. “What the hell do you mean? Of course I don't! I hate him.”

Spot cut in now. “Even I can see it, Race. You still have a crush on him. You still like Albert. You don't want to get close again and start over because you're afraid of being hurt again.”

Race looked between the two brothers. “No! That's not what's happening. You're both crazy.” 

Jack just shrugged. “Whatever you say. Now, it's still considered early for a Sunday morning, so I'm going back to sleep.” He walked out of Spot's room and closed the door.

Spot laid back down. “As am I. You're welcome to take a nap yourself.”

Race huffed, but he still laid down and covered himself with Spot's blanket. He got a text suddenly and he pulled out his phone to check it.

**Albie:** morning racey!

Race groaned and threw his phone onto Spot's beanbag chair across the room. He was not doing this. Not right now.

The next day was Monday, which meant cheerleading practice. Race already started the day a little irritated, because Mike and Ike had told him they didn't have a robotics meeting, so they couldn't give him a ride home after practice. So that meant Race was out of a ride. Again. He could always call Melody, but she had work, and he'd still be waiting after practice for at least an hour. So Race's Monday was off to a swell start. It only got worse from there, when Albert greeted him at his locker again.

Race spoke before he even gave Albert the opportunity to. “Listen, Albert, I’m going to tell you now that I’m already in a bad mood and today already isn’t looking so great, so if you’re over here to bug me some more, I recommend you don’t.” Race went to his locker and opened it quickly.

Albert looked at him a little in surprise, before his expression turned to one of concern. “Oh, shit, what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Now it was Race’s turn to look surprised. “I-uh- No, there probably isn’t anything you can do. Mike and Ike just aren’t staying after today like they normally do so they can’t take me home after practice and my only possible ride now wouldn’t be able to pick me up until an hour later. So I’m just fucking irritated and I can’t deal with shit today.”

Albert sort of chuckled at him. “Racey, babe, you  _ know _ that I have a truck. Like, you’re aware of it. I have football practice today too, you could have just asked me for a ride.”

Race took in a deep breath. “I’ll let you give me a ride if you stop calling me babe. I’m not your  _ babe, _ DaSilva.”

Albert scoffed. “Whatever you say,  _ babe. _ You know you love it. You also know that you need the ride, and I’m offering, so you’ll take me up on it anyway.”

Race smirked at him. “You underestimate my ability to be stubborn, Albie. I would sit out in the snow for five hours if I was too stubborn to take you up on your offer to give me a ride. My aunt raised me well.”

Albert was barely listening to the whole sentence, getting caught on Race calling him ‘Albie’ again. “Alright, alright, I’ll take your word for it. The ride is still offered to you, though, if you need it. Don’t want you stuck out in the cold.”

Race smiled a little at him. “Alright, fine. I’ll take you up on that offer. Not having to wait an hour until Melody can pick me up would be nice.”

Albert grinned. “Oh, yeah! M-” He was cut off by the bell ringing, and he sighed.

Race quickly shut his locker and started running down the hall so he wouldn’t be late. “Sorry, Albie! Talk to you later!” Albert smiled, even as Race ran away. He called him ‘Albie’ twice.  _ Twice. _ In one day! Within the same ten minutes! Albert was sort of frozen in his place, and his brain was short-circuiting. He finally snapped out of it when a teacher yelled at him to get to class, and he realized he was still in the hallway. He ran to his classroom quickly.

With Race's now current knowledge that he had a ride from practice, Race was looking forward to cheerleading a little more. He did like doing it, even if it hadn't been his idea to try out. Elmer had dared him to, and he could never turn down a dare. The cheerleading coach, though, was the theatre director too, and immediately wanted Race on the team. Race only agreed as long as he could get a cute outfit too, and not one of the guys’ stupid baggy pants. So that's how Race was allowed to wear short shorts as his cheerleading uniform. Race liked cheerleading, though. He was plenty flexible, and he had always been a dancer, and it was fun to be positive and, well… cheery, for a little while.

When school finally got out, Race made his way quickly to the gym. The football team always practiced on the field, and the cheerleaders got the gym. Race waited for all of the football jocks to be out of the locker room before going in himself to change into his uniform. He grinned at Albert when he walked out. He changed into the uniform and made it back out into the gymnasium, and practice started.

Race forgot how intense practices were going to be getting. Their school really cares about how they looked, and especially the sports. Cheer counted as a sport, so the cheerleaders were pushed just as hard sometimes. Even if it was just for an upcoming pep rally. The cheerleaders got a full fifteen minutes just to themselves in the middle, and they were going to use it. It just meant a lot of hard work. So Race was exhausted by the time rehearsal was over, and he had downed three whole water bottles by the end of it. He decided he was too tired to change out of his uniform, and didn't feel like changing into his jeans and sweatshirt while he was all hot and sweaty. So, he just sat down for a second after practice to cool off a little, and then began walking out the doors to meet Albert at his truck. He saw Albert go into the locker room, and he figured he exited out the back door, and he found that he was right when he saw him sitting in the front seat already.

Albert, upon seeing Race, felt his throat go dry. His face also heated up a little and he turned his head to just look in front of him. He heard the door open eventually, and saw Race hop into the seat out if his peripheral vision. “You're still in your uniform?”

Race looked down at himself and flushed a bit. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. You don't mind, do you?”

Albert shook his head. “No, no, I don't mind. You're fine.” His voice went up an octave and he cleared his throat.

Race furrowed his eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything more. Albert was just trying to not let himself be distracted by Race's thighs. He started up the truck and started driving. He remembered where Race’s apartment was, so he made it there quickly, and stopped out front for Race to hop out. “Thanks again for the ride! I appreciate it. See you tomorrow, Albie!”

_ He said it again. _ Oh, Albert was not going to survive this. He turned to watch Race walk into the building before he would pull away, and he found his eyes drifting a little low. He cursed himself and rested his head on the steering wheel. He was in deep, and he was in trouble. His efforts would turn out to be fruitless and he'd be left where he started, he knew it. He wasn't about to let Race go without a fight, though. He let him go in their freshman year without much of a fuss but he wanted him back in his life again. He'd do anything he needed to in order to let that happen. He missed Race. He missed  _ his _ Race. The Race that wasn't so cold to him. The one that could never possibly hate him. The one he had an unending crush on that he really couldn't get over. God. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this isn't my best but I needed to finish this and get it out so I could continue writing. Chapter six will be better, promise! Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


	6. Coffee, Studying, and Frozen Yogurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert are back in the library studying. Shenanigans ensue.

The week went by rather quickly, almost in a blur. They had had a test in their biomed class towards the middle of the week, and when they got them back on Friday, Albert bounded happily over to Race to show him that he didn't fail this one. It wasn't a great score, still below average with a D, but it was still better than what he usually got. It was progress. Albert had been so proud of himself too, smiling all big. It had almost been like Albert was telling Race because he wanted Race to be proud of him. Which he was. Even just a little progress was progress, and the sooner he could get Albert to start getting an A on all of his tests and bringing his grade up to passing, the sooner he could stop the tutoring. That was Race's first priority, after all. Speaking of tutoring, Race received a text from Albert after school on Friday, asking if the plan was the same as the previous weekend. Race decided that that was fine, and so he'd be waiting for Albert to pick him up the next day at noon. Race did make sure to text the group chat he had with all of the guys, though, and tell them if they made plans again when he couldn't participate, somebody would be getting hurt, and it wasn't going to be him.

Race had found that he hadn't been dreading going to the library to tutor Albert as much as he had before. That worried him, but he quickly brushed it off as him knowing the more he tutored him, the faster he would understand the content. That was all it was. He wasn't dreading it as much because he could see that there was an end to it. Obviously. He did, however, not go to such lengths as the previous weekend. He was going to the library with Albert to tutor him, why did he have to get all dressed? The answer was, he didn't. So he got up and changed into a baggy shirt and some sweatpants without taking a shower, and he placed a beanie on his head and called it good. He didn't even put his contacts in, he just stuck with his glasses. He made sure to eat breakfast, and then he was just waiting for Albert to get there. Which, he got the text saying he was out front about five minutes before noon. Race grabbed his bag and made his way out of his apartment and down to meet Albert in his truck.

He saw him waiting in front of the building when he walked out and quickly made his way to the passenger side door and hopped in. Albert grinned at him. “And how are you on this fine morning, Racey?” 

Race groaned. “Tired, mostly.”

Albert frowned. “You want me to stop for coffee before we head to the library?”

Race chuckled. “Nah, that's fine. I'm broke, I couldn't get anything.”

Albert shrugged. “I'll pay, then.”

Race shook his head. “No, I can't have you do that.”

Albert smirked. “Too bad, I'm doing it. What's your normal order from Starbucks?”

Race sighed. “Just get me their smallest size of an Iced Caramel Macchiato.”

Albert nodded. He turned up his music, and he'd been listening to some 80s music again on his way to pick Race up. Race grinned and started bobbing his head along to the songs. Albert saw him out of the corner of his eye and he smiled softly. The Starbucks was completely out of the way of the library, but Albert didn't mind. He pulled up to it and pulled in the drive through not too long after. They had to wait in a bit of a line, but soon it was Albert's turn to order. He ordered his drink, and then he ordered Race's. “And a, uh, venti Iced Caramel Macchiato.”

Race snapped his head to look at Albert in shock. “I told you to get me their smallest size.”

Albert shrugged again. “Yeah, but I knew you were saying that so it would be cheaper for me. I honestly don't care about that, so I got you a large one. Deal with it.”

Race let a smile creep onto his face. “Well then… thanks, Al. That's nice of you.” Race couldn't help the light pink color that brushed over his cheeks. This wasn't Albert flirting. Albert was straight. Besides, Race hates Albert.  _ He hates Albert. _ He didn't care if he was flirting or not,  _ which he isn't. _ He was just being nice. That's all. When they got their drinks, Race immediately mixed it up and took a big gulp before sighing in content. “I love… iced coffee.” 

Albert chuckled at him and placed his own drink in the cupholder before pulling out and back onto the street. He turned his music up again, and he started lightly humming along to the Modern English song playing. It was “Melt With You” if he remembered correctly. After a few more drinks of his coffee, Race seemed to get enough energy back that he started singing along. Albert swore he felt his heart stop when Race started singing. He knew he was good, but he didn't know just how good he was. Was there anything he couldn't do? Albert was beginning to think it wasn't fair. “You have a really nice voice, you know.”

Race stopped abruptly and he felt his whole face turn red. A shy smile spread on his face. “Oh, u-uh, thanks. Thank you, Albert. That means a lot, actually.”

Albert turned and grinned at him quickly before he turned his eyes back to the road. “Of course. I give credit where credit is due. Your voice is really nice.”  _ He could listen to it all day. _ He thought, but there was no way he could say that out loud.

Race's face was burning. He couldn't think of anything to say, not used to such a genuine compliment, especially from someone like Albert. He just stared out the window, willing his blush to fade while they made their way to the library. When they made it there, they went in and got the key for the same room as before. Race tossed his bag onto the desk and pulled out a sucker, but instead of unwrapping it for himself he tossed it to Albert, who caught it quickly. “So you won't steal mine from inside my own mouth.” Race explained. 

Albert just chuckled and waited for Race to grab one out for himself and come close to putting it in his mouth before he snatched it and tossed back the one tossed to him earlier. “This is a game, Racey. It's not about me wanting a sucker, it's about me stealing yours specifically.” 

Race huffed, but he had an amused smile on his face. “Whatever, Albie. Can we get to studying now, maybe?” Albert grinned and nodded happily.

The studying was boring as always, but having Race there helping really made Albert enjoy it more. They were getting along well and joking around and Race was really good at explaining things in terms that Albert understood. Race was also very good at telling Albert exactly what he should put in his notes to study. It was just easier with Race. Studying almost became fun with him. Which is why, when Race claimed they should finish for the day, he was a little upset. “Already? It feels like we've barely been working.”

Race laughed and started packing up his things. “Well, we've already been studying for close to three hours. More than that might be a little too much for one day. An hour at a time would typically be best but we only meet once a week and I'm catching you up. We made good progress today, though. You do understand this stuff, Albert. I just don't think you really wanted to try.”

Albert shrugged. “You're probably right.” He then bit his lip. Race turned him down every other time before, so it was likely he would again, but he didn't want the day with him to end just yet. “Hey, do you maybe want to stop somewhere to eat or something? Or there's a really good froyo place down the street, if you're interested?” Albert literally crossed his fingers at his side in hopes of a yes.

Race thought for a moment. He should say no. Albert doesn't deserve his time, and he doesn't even like spending time with him… Okay, he had to stop lying to himself. Spending time with Albert wasn't as bad as he kept saying it was. It was actually fun, and Albert was cool to hang around with. Race was still hesitant, but he couldn't say he hated spending time with him anymore. He should say no, though. He couldn't let Albert close again. It ended badly before it would end badly again. “Yeah, sure. Froyo sounds good.” Goddammit. Race, listen to your thoughts before you open your mouth. “I'm not letting you pay for me again, though.”  _ Not helping. _

Albert was shocked to hear the response, and he smiled brightly. “Okay, great! Let's get going, then.”

Race waited until Albert turned around and started walking out of the room to smile a little. He really missed this. Not that he'd ever admit that, though. He just had always enjoyed Albert's energy, and he hadn't realized how much he missed it when it was gone. When they made it back to the truck, Race hopped in and Albert quickly started the car. Race turned to Albert and smiled. He really had aged well through high school, he couldn't lie. He had liked him back in middle school but God, he was really attractive now. His jawline really set in, and it was really nice. He also got really muscular, and had Race been a weaker man, he would swoon upon seeing them. It hit Race like a brick when he realized he and Albert talked when they were younger about what it would be like when they were older all the time. Albert had told Race he wanted a truck when he could drive. Race had imagined sitting in his passenger seat while he was driving, the both of them just having a good time. It almost hurt, realizing that this was different than what Race imagined when he was a kid. That it was different because Albert hurt Race.

That's why it was different. Albert  _ hurt _ Race, and things changed between them. Race didn't want to offer another chance. He didn't want to get close to Albert, only for him to ruin it all again. He missed Albert, though, and he almost wanted things to be back to the way they had been between them before. Maybe it would be different. Maybe it could work out this time. Race really did miss his best friend.

“What do you got swimming around in that giant brain of yours, huh? You've been awfully quiet.” Albert spoke up, trying to break the silence.

He broke Race from his thoughts, and Race flushed a little. “Oh, sorry, just zoning out a little.”

Albert chuckled. “Well come on, we're here, and I really want that froyo.”

Race laughed. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I'm moving. Let me just grab my wallet.” Race grabbed his wallet from his bag and slipped it in his pocket before hopping out of the truck. Maybe if Race pretended like the thing that happened in the past didn't happen at all, he could just have a fun time with Albert. Like they used to. He really wanted that.

Race walked into the shop with Albert and they both got their frozen yogurt before going out and sitting at one of the tables outside of the shop. At one point, Race stole a bite of Albert's, so Albert stole a bite of Race's, and they ended up going back and forth like that until they ended up just switching their bowls. The whole time was just spent laughing and joking around, and Race enjoyed himself a lot.

Eventually, Albert sort of stopped and just looked at Race. “Do you remember, when we were younger and-” 

Albert was cut off by Race's phone ringing. Race frowned and checked it, seeing that it was his aunt. He held up a finger to Albert and answered it. “Hey, aunty… Yes, we finished a little while ago… No, we went out for some frozen yogurt afterwards… Sorry, aunty… Yes, okay. See you soon… Love you, too.” He turned at Albert and frowned. “I'm sorry, my aunt wants me home. I had fun, though.”

Albert was disappointed, but he understood. “That's fine, if she wants you home then I can't argue that. Here, let me throw this stuff away and then I can take you home.”

Race nodded and stood up as Albert went to throw their trash away. He climbed into the truck and waited for Albert to climb in as well. When he did, he quickly turned it on and drove out of the parking lot. The drive was quiet besides the music playing softly from the radio. When Albert stopped in front of Race's apartment building, Race turned to him and smiled. “Thanks, Albie, for making today fun. Studying isn't really a fun activity but you made it entertaining enough. So thanks for that. I'll see you Monday, yeah?”

Albert smiled back at him. “Yeah. I'll see you Sunday, Racey.” Race rolled his eyes amusedly at him before climbing out of the truck and into his building. Albert felt like he could be floating. Even if it was cut short, he got to spend more time with Race, and Race enjoyed himself. He was making progress. This could maybe actually work. He couldn't believe it. He quickly turned his truck around and started driving home, but he had one thought going through his head again.  _ He called me Albie. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really am trying to get these out faster hhhhh it's just been hard. You can find me on tumblr @bentylershook!


	7. Late Night Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert invites Race on a late night adventure, and he actually agrees.

Race really, _really_ had to resist the urge to text Albert on Sunday to spend some more time together. He wanted to, he did, but he didn't want to push anything past its limits. Specifically, he didn't want to push himself past his limits. Besides, he shouldn't spend the whole weekend with him. So he didn't. He texted the group and he, Elmer, Finch, Tommy Boy, the twins, Jack, and Spot all hung out for a few hours. He had a good time with all of them, but he couldn't stop himself thinking of Albert. Albert had actually texted him while they were all out, and Race smiled down at his phone when he saw the notification. He quickly caught himself, though, and put the phone back in his pocket. Elmer caught him, though, and gave him a knowing look.

Elmer had been Race's friend just as long as Albert had been, maybe one less year or so, but just about the same amount of time. He and Albert never got close, though. However, Elmer knew all about Race's crush on him back in middle school. So he knew. Or he _thought_ he knew. Race got over that years ago. _Years._ He did not still have a crush on Albert DaSilva, not after everything. He tried telling that to Elmer, but Elmer didn't believe him. Of course he didn't. Race responded to Albert after getting home.

**Racer:** hey sorry i couldnt answer earlier, was with friends

**Albie:** nbd what r u doin now?

**Racer:** nothin rn. got home a few minutes ago. just chillin in my pjs

**Albie:** …. but what wld u be doin if i was there? ;))

**Racer:** oh stfu

**Albie:** lmaooooo just messin with u. anyways…. how do u feel about a little late night adventure?

**Racer:** adventure?

**Albie:** yah. an adventure. get some food, drive around, find a good spot to sit and talk abt the universe, u kno.

Race but his lip. That sounded tempting. It really did. However, it was a school night and he wasn't sure his aunt would let him.

**Racer:** idk. we have school tmrrw and idk if my aunt would let me.

**Albie:** oh come on. ur a teenager! rebel. sneak out. whats life without a little risk?

Race sighed. He guessed Albert had a point. He got out of his room and moved over to Melody’s, who was sitting on her bed reading.

Melody looked up and grinned. “What do you need, nerd?”

Race rolled his eyes. “I, uh, I'm planning on sneaking out. If aunty asks, can I count on you to have my back?”

Melody’s eyes widened. “Sneak out? What party are you going to? And why wasn't I invited?”

“It's not a party. A friend just wants me to go out on an adventure with him.” Race kept the explanation vague.

Melody smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. “Oh a _friend_ huh? Is this a date?”

Race quickly shook his head. “No. No. Absolutely not. We're just hanging out. Now do you have my back or not?”

Melody rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I won't get in the way of young love.”

Race groaned. “It's not a date! And you're barely older than me!” He then went back to his room.

**Racer:** okay fine ill sneak out. im not getting out of my pajamas tho.

**Albie:** damn i was sure u wld be coming out in no clothes. rlly killin the fantasy

**Racer:** oh buzz off. just tell me when ur here.

**Albie:** alright im leavin now

Race grinned down at his phone. He was actually excited. He hadn't done anything like this before, and he bit his lip a little as he went around his room. He said he wasn't going to get out of his pjs, but his pajamas were currently just old pajama bottoms with holes in them. So he changed into a better pair of pajama pants, put on a big shirt, and slipped on his light blue hoodie. He then sat and waited for Albert's text. He got it about five minutes later, and he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his key, and quietly made his way to the front door. He quietly opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind him. He then locked it from the outside and made his way down the hall. He quickly made his way down to meet Albert in front of the building. He saw his truck and quickly rushed to it, hopping in the passenger seat with a smile on his face.

Albert saw him and smiled back. “Sneaking out just to hang out with me, huh? One might think I'm beginning to grow on you.”

Race looked forward and shrugged with a small smirk on his face. “Maybe you are. Now, where are we going?”

Albert beamed. “I was just thinking maybe McDonald's. We could get some food, find a nice empty place to park somewhere and just chill in the bed of the truck for a little. A mild adventure.”

Race nodded. “Sounds good to me. You better be paying, though, since you forced me out here.”

Albert laughed. “Hey! I didn't force you to do anything. But yeah, I'll pay.”

Race giggled a little. “Good.”

Race saw that Albert's phone was connected to the radio so he turned up the volume, and playing from his phone was Just What I Needed by The Cars. Race grinned and immediately started singing along, dancing in his seat to the song. Albert laughed and joined in as he turned his truck around and started heading to McDonald's. When the song was over Race was laughing and he just looked so open and carefree. Albert wanted to snap a picture to hold onto forever, but he was driving and he couldn't. The next song to come on was Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by The Police, and Race gasped, explaining that he loved that song. His singing and dancing along got more enthusiastic, and Albert's did as well. Soon they were just some dumb high school kids jamming out to old 80s music in an old run down pick up truck. It was perfect.

They made it to the McDonald’s and Albert pulled into the drive through line. “What are you hungry for, Racey?”

Race now just fondly smiled at the nickname. “I'm thinking some chicken nuggets and some fries maybe. What about you, Albie?”

Albert grinned. “I'll get me a burger, maybe two. And a soda probably.”

Race hummed. “Give you a deal, you get a medium soda and share it with me, and get me a size large fry and I'll share with you.”

Albert raised an eyebrow at him. “I'm paying for it all, you'd share with me no matter what.”

Race shrugged. “You make a fair point. Do we have a deal, though?”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure, we have a deal.”

“Yes!”

Albert laughed at him as he pulled up to order. He ordered quickly and drove forward sitting in line longer before making it to the window and paid for the food. He handed the bag to Race and put the soda in the cup holder. He then started driving further in the direction away from Race's apartment building.

Race looked around a little. “Where we headed?”

Albert smirked. “You'll see.”

It didn't take long to get there. It wasn't the most scenic place. It was the back parking lot to a broken, run down, and abandoned gas station. It was entirely empty, though, and Albert parked the truck there. He then grabbed out some blankets from the back and moved them to the bed of the truck calling for Race to follow him.

Race hopped out of the truck with the food and saw Albert laying out the blankets. “So we're just going to sit here in this abandoned parking lot and eat McDonald's?”

Albert shrugged and nodded after setting up and finishing with the blankets. “Figured we could hang out and just chill for a bit. Stare up into space and contemplate the vastness of the universe.”

Race just laughed. “Alright, sure. Then come on, let's climb in and get to eating. I'm hungry.” He then proceeded to climb into the bed of the truck.

Albert chuckled and followed after him. Race put the food bag in front of them and Albert grabbed out the food. “Chicken nuggets for you… burgers for me… and fries to share. Here we go.”

Race grinned and quickly grabbed some fries and stuffed them into his mouth. “How are McDonald's fries so good?”

Albert looked at Race with an amused smile. “I'm not sure. Just happens that the way they make fries is the best.”

After a few minutes, Race spoke up. “You know, you need a better nickname to call me other than Racey. Make something more creative.”

Albert groaned. “But that's hard.”

Race snorted. “No it isn't.”

Albert raised his eyebrows. “If it's so easy, make one for me.”

Race nodded. “Got it. DickSilva.”

Albert barked out a laugh. “Yeah sure, real creative.”

“Hey! It's more creative than ‘Racey’ you ass.”

Albert shook his head. “Fine, fine. Guess I'll call you Dicktrack then, huh?”

Race snorted. “Works for me.”

They ate their food, sharing the soda and fries, and when it was all gone Race put all the garbage in the bag and set it to the side. He then laid down on his back and looked up at Albert. “Come on, lay down with me and look up at the stars that we can't actually see.”

Albert shrugged and did as was told, laying down next to Race and just looking up at the sky. “Do you believe in fate?” He asked after a few minutes.

Race looked at him confused. “Fate?”

Albert nodded and turned onto his side to look at Race easier. “Yeah, like, things that happen out of our control. That there are things that we could never have stopped happening because fate made it happen. That some things happen for a reason.”

Race thought for a second, and his brain immediately went to the reason he started hating Albert. “Yeah… maybe. I do think things happen in the universe outside of anyone's control.”

Albert nodded. “Yeah, me too. I like to believe that some things happened that I couldn't stop because they were meant to happen. That might just be me coming up with excuses for myself, though.” Albert's thoughts went back to that same memory. The same one as Race, but from the opposite perspective.

Race thought for a moment. “What about the romantic side of fate. Do you believe in that? That you're… fated to be with someone so the universe keeps pushing the two of you together?” He evaded Albert's eyes, turning back to look at the sky.

Albert's eyes widened a little. Then he smiled. “Yeah… I do.”

Race nodded a little. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the weather, or the fact that Race was really tired, but something made Race talk about this with the one person he didn't want to. Maybe it was fate. “I think… I think I do too. I think the universe is pushing me to this one person, telling me that we're meant to be together. I don't know if he wants that, though. I don't even know if I want that. I keep trying to deny it but I… I'm not sure.”

Race turned and looked at Albert again, and Albert was looking at him in soft admiration. “Yeah… I think the same is happening to me, too.”

What happened next, as cliche as it sounds, seemed to go in slow motion for Race. He saw Albert lean in, _he was leaning in._ Stupidly, Race leaned in too, and he even shut his eyes. They came so close that Race could feel Albert's breath on his lips. Then, the world sped up again and Race sat up quickly, completely dodging Albert and leaving him there, laying down. Race took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, I uh, just remembered! I have homework that I forgot to do at home that's due tomorrow! I should probably be getting back and finishing that before it gets too late. Ha…” Race trailed off awkwardly. God, what was he doing?

Albert sat up slowly next to him and ran a hair through his hair, keeping his eyes away from Race. “Yeah. Of course. I'll take you home, just let me put the blankets away.”

Race nodded and climbed out of the bed of the truck. _What was that?_ He and Albert almost _kissed._ Maybe Albert wasn't as straight as Race thought he was, but that didn't matter. He almost kissed Albert. He couldn't do something like that. He couldn't. Race quickly made his way back into the passenger seat of the truck and waited for Albert to be done and to climb into the driver's seat. When he finally did, he said nothing before starting the truck. Race didn't say anything either and he just buckled up. The drive was quiet and awkward, and Race hated it. They didn't even have music. It was completely quiet. When they got to Race's apartment building he got out with a nod, still not speaking, and went inside. He made his way back into the apartment without getting caught, and made it to his room. He walked in closed his door and flopped onto his bed. He couldn't believe any of that happened. He didn't know how he could face Albert tomorrow.

Albert wanted to bang his head against a wall. He was so _stupid._ He shouldn't have tried to kiss Race. _He was leaning in, too._ Yeah, but he also pulled away very quickly before anything happened. It was just stupid. The moment had felt right, but clearly it wasn't. Albert groaned and turned his truck around to drive home. Things were going so well, too. Leave it to Albert to fuck it up. Hopefully Race would still talk to him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was a lot easier to write than the last few and I'm glad I could get it out faster! Also, I want it known that I do read all the comments I just frequently forget to respond, but I appreciate all of them!!!! You can find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


	8. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is... a mess. He's also a huge fucking dick that doesn't know how to deal with his emotions.

The next day, Race didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't just tell anyone that he almost kissed Albert the night before. He didn't know what to do, though. He didn't know what it meant. Well, of course he knew what it meant, but he didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to like Albert anymore. Race didn't even know if Albert liked him back. He also wasn't sure that he was willing to get that close with Albert. Albert hurt him the last time, he couldn't do that again. God, he hated this.

He wasted a lot of time thinking about it that morning that he didn't have a lot of time to get ready. He had to rush and he was still barely even awake by the time he ran outside to meet Mike and Ike. Race was dreading getting into the school building. He knew Albert would be there, and he knew he'd have to confront him about whatever the hell happened the night previous. He wished they could just forget about it. It was nothing. It didn't happen. Nothing happened. They were only frien- Race was only tutoring Albert. That's all. Nothing more.

Race walked into the school building and made no rush when getting to his locker. He knew Albert would be there. And he was right. Albert was waiting for him, leaning against his locker. Race walked past him and Albert slid out of the way of Race's locker and Race opened his locker quickly, opening it in Albert's face before he could say anything. Albert leaned out from behind it and tried to speak again and Race sighed. “Listen, Albert,” Race started in a harsh whisper. “I know you probably want to talk about… last night. That- That wasn't anything. That was nothing, there was nothing, we did nothing. It just didn't happen, okay? We can just forget about it.”

Albert bit the inside of his cheek through all of Race's speech. He looked down when he answered. “Yes, yeah, totally. That's what I was going to say to you. Didn't want you thinking that meant anything or something  _ stupid _ like that. Glad we're on the same page. I'll, uh, I'll see you in biomed.” Then he walked away. He shook his head quickly. He was not going to be upset by this. He didn't expect anything more from Race. Except that he was  _ hoping _ for more from Race. Race was right in that Albert wanted to talk about it. He wanted to ask Race why he pulled away, why he leaned in in the first place, what it meant to him, and what he felt in that moment. Because to Albert, what he felt was fantastic. He felt the burning anticipation and the want of having Race's lips on his. He felt warm and like a wish of his was coming true then and there. Like the sun was rising and it was the break of dawn. Then Race pulled away. Albert wanted to know if Race felt those same things, but clearly he didn't. Not like it mattered. That was fine. Albert was  _ fine. _

Race started heading to his first period and ran into Spot on the way. “Yo, Racer, about you and Albert-”

Race snapped his head to look at Spot. “What about us? I'm just tutoring him, that's all.”

Spot held his hands up in defense. “Jesus, dude, calm down. I wasn't attacking you. I was just saying you should reschedule to do it Sunday next week because we're making plans for Saturday.”

Race nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay. Sure.”

Race walked away from Spot and to his first period. When he got there he rested his head on his desk. He was a mess. If he didn't stop now, he was going to overthink everything. Spot already had thought Race still liked Albert, and that little freak out in the hallway was not helping his case. He couldn't have people asking him about it. He couldn't talk about it with people. It was his issue. He just needed to finish this tutoring with Albert quick and then when it was over, Race would never have to speak to him again. That would work.

Race doubted it would be that easy though. What he had said the night before was true. He felt like  _ something _ , whether it be fate or not, was pushing Race back to Albert. Whatever it was, it felt like Race had no say in the matter and he hated that. He didn't want to go back to Albert. Albert hurt him. The universe didn't seem to care about that, though. God, Race just wanted this nightmare to end. Knowing his luck, it wouldn't.

And how right he was. Biomed came around and Mr. Turner decided they were going to get new assigned seating. Just to Race's luck, he was put directly next to Albert. Apparently it was so he could help him in class if he needed it, but Race felt like it was the universe just kicking Race while he was down. Now, being so close to Albert for a whole hour, Race couldn't stop his eyes from sliding to his lips. He kept wondering what it would have been like if he had let Albert kiss him, how it would have felt. He needed to stop thinking like that, though. It didn't matter, none of that mattered. He shouldn't be wondering about those type of things, because it was never going to happen anyways. Albert would never kiss Race. Race was never going to let Albert kiss him. It wasn't going to happen.

“Race? Racer? Edward!” Albert called to Race.

Race didn't look up until Albert had yelled his actual name. He hadn't even realized he was zoning out. “What? What is it?”

Albert chuckled. “Come on, class is over. We gotta go if we want to make it to next period.”

Race's eyes widened and he looked up at the clock. “Shit!” He quickly started stuffing his things into his backpack and he practically ran over Albert, barreling out the door.

Albert was running after him. “Race, slow down!”

Thankfully he listened, and he slowed down for Albert to catch up. “Sorry, I just hate being late.”  _ Lie. _ He was running because he was zoning out about Albert and he didn't want to have to spend any more time with him. He was beginning to take up too many of his thoughts, and he didn't like it.

Albert nodded. “Yeah, I know, but you didn't have to book it out of the class like that. You alright?”

Race nodded. “Peachy.” Thank God for being a student actor and a naturally good liar.

“Alright.” Albert didn't believe him.

* * *

 

When Race's last period was over, he sighed. He still had practice. He trudged down to the gym, dragging his feet. He didn't want to go. He just wanted to go home and take a nap. And maybe he didn't want to possibly see Albert again. So of course, he runs into that exact person as he's making his way down to the gym. “Hey, Race!” He called out.

Race reluctantly stopped and gave Albert a fake smile while turning around. “Hey, Al.”

Albert smiled back and slowed to walk at Race’s pace as he continued walking. “What's got you walking so slow? Don't you have to get to practice?”

Race nodded. “Yup. Just tired, don't really want to go. I have to, though, so I'm just taking as much time as possible to actually get there.”

Albert nodded. “Alright.” He paused for a second and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “Do you maybe want to wait after with me for a bit once both of our practices are over? I wanna talk.”

Race took a in a deep, nervous breath. “Yeah, sure. I'll text Mike and Ike and tell them it'll take longer for me to come out today.”

Albert shrugged noncommittally. “Or you could ride with me. I'm always an option.”

Race was screaming internally. “No, that's alright. Mike and Ike are typically my ride, you don't have to.”

Albert frowned a little. “Yeah, alright. Just thought I'd offer.”

And suddenly Race was glad to be at the gym. “Oh, looks like we're here. I'll see you after, Albie.”

* * *

 

Race was so tempted to just run. He wanted to just book it before Albert had the chance to realize he was gone. He was weighing his options. Run and avoid Albert, which seemed pretty nice and like a good idea. Or he could not avoid Albert and talk to him. Undeniably it would be about the night before. Race couldn't talk about it. He couldn't. He'd say something he'd regret later. He knew it.

Unfortunately, while he was deciding his plan of action, it was decided for him when Albert saw him and jogged over to him. He was already changed out of his football uniform. “Race! Glad you actually stuck around. Can we talk? Please?”

Race bit his lip and he nodded, walking far away from the last few people in the gym. He waited for him and Albert to be the last people inside before speaking. “Okay, go ahead.”

Albert took a deep breath. “About last night. Please, just tell me, what was that?”

Race's expression did not change at all, his face bare of all emotion. “It was nothing, like I said.”

Albert huffed. “Race, come on. Don't do that. It didn't fucking feel like nothing. You can't tell me you didn't feel something there last night. Please. I need to know there was something there.”

Race could tell Albert was pleading, but he couldn't say it. He didn't want to give Albert that satisfaction, and he still didn't know where exactly he stood in all of this. “Maybe it didn't feel like nothing to you, but it was nothing to me. I didn't… I didn't want to kiss you last night, it felt like the necessary thing to do at the time with the atmosphere but it wasn't right, and I didn't want to. There was a reason I pulled away. So, like I said, last night was nothing and nothing happened. See you tomorrow, DaSilva.”

Race felt like such an asshole, he knew he was being shitty, but he knew if he tried to say it any other way he would have broken. Race turned on his heel and walked to the doors, not another look at Albert. He walked to Mike and Ike's car and hopped in. Mike opened his mouth to say something but Race cut him off. “Don't ask, please. Just drive.” Mike closed his mouth, nodded, and started the car. Race wasn't paying any attention during the drive, and he didn't even realize they were at his apartment building until he heard Ike clear his throat. He thanked the two of them, got out of the car, and went up to his apartment. He flopped onto his bed when he made it into his room and he sighed. He was a mess. He was clearly a mess. He hated himself for all of this. He was being such a piece of shit to Albert. He didn't deserve it. Well, actually, maybe he did. He did hurt Race back then. Really bad.

Race sighed. There he went again. Going on and on about Albert hurting him. Could he not believe that maybe he could have changed? Apparently not. Why was Race even doing all of this? All of this back and forth work? The guy he had been dreaming of kissing back in middle school had almost kissed him the night before, and he pulled away. The guy he had so many feelings for back in middle school was basically telling him he felt something when they almost kissed, and Race shoved him off. The guy that Race still wanted to kiss and still had feelings for seemed to be feeling the same, but Race was still denying everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! These boy are two giant messes that don't know how to deal with emotions, oh boy! Come fine me on tumblr @bentylershook !


	9. Spot is One Hell of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is a mess. A gay mess. Luckily, he has Spot.

Race avoided Albert the whole next day. He actually skipped his biomed class so he wouldn't have to sit next to him. He didn't want to be near him. He was… being stupid, yeah, but he just couldn't be near him. If he was near him, he'd either yell at him and fight with him again, or he'd try to immediately apologize. He didn't want to apologize. Well, yes he did, but he  _ couldn't. _ When he got home from school that day, he pulled out his phone to text Albert.

**Racer:** hey i cant do tutoring this saturday

**Albie:** nbd i was planning on cancelling our tutoring anyways.

**Racer:** what? why? uve been making great progress

**Albie:** yah well im done. okay?

**Racer:** albie come on

**Albie:** dont call me that.

**Racer:** i was only saying i couldnt make saturday bc spot told me they were planning smth saturday and he wanted me to come. i was gonna see if we could reschedule and do sunday?

**Albie:** dont bother. have fun with ur friends.

**Racer:** why dont u come hang out with all of us?

**Albie:** u wont want me there

**Racer:** i wouldnt invite u if i didnt want u there. just cmon. please albie?

**Albie:** fine whatever.

Race grinned, and then his face dropped. Why did he do that? He just invited the one person he didn't want to see to hang out with them on Saturday. Why? Because he seemed upset? Why did Race even care? He shouldn't care. He didn't want to care. But he did. He hated this. So much.

What he hated the most was that he really wanted to know what had Albert so upset, and he wanted to do whatever he could to cheer him up. He hated that that was his first instinct, even after so long. He couldn't even keep lying to himself. Yeah, Albert hurt him, but he wanted his friend back. He just was having issues with the whole… almost kissing him thing. The last Race knew was that Albert was straight. Apparently he wasn't. And apparently… he wanted to kiss Race. But that couldn't be right. Albert didn't like Race. Race was being silly, of course he didn't like him. He'd never like him. He never did when they had been friends- or, when Race had  _ thought _ they were friends. Albert was probably just trying to play some sick trick on Race. Get him to fall for him, and laugh at him for it. Tell his stupid jock friends and then they'd all laugh at him about it.

Well… if that's what Albert wanted, then Race supposed he got it. He couldn't deny it anymore. He fell for Albert all over again, even after everything that happened, and he hated it. He hated his stupid feelings. He hated that his feelings for Albert never even really went away, and they were still there years later. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and he groaned and wiped it away, only for more to show up in its place. This was so fucking stupid. He… he needed to talk to someone about this. He didn't want to, but he had to. He really needed to. He pulled out his phone and dialled the first person he knew could help.

“Hello?” Answered on the other line.

“Hey, Spot? Can you come over? I-I need someone to talk to about something. Please.” Race hated how he sounded so… weak.

Race heard shuffling on the other end of the call. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Be there in five.” And then he hung up. Race waited on his bed, tears still falling, but much less, and they were beginning to dry up. Spot walked into his room without Race even hearing him come in. He sat on Race's bed and wiped at his tears. “Hey, Racer. Come on, sit up now. You gotta tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?”

Race let out a soft whimper before replying simply, “Albert.”

Spot's jaw clenched. “What did he do? Did he do something? Did he hurt you? Because I swear to God, I'll kill him.”

Race shook his head quickly and more tears started to fall. “N-no, I- I still like him Spot. It never fucking went away, and I still like him. He still makes my heart skip a beat when he smiles, he still makes me blush when he compliments me, he still gives me butterflies anytime he  _ looks _ at me. I'm in so deep and I can't- I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to get close to him again because he… he hurt me before, Spot, and I don't want him to do it again.” Race devolved into more tears.

Spot made a small noise and pulled Race into his chest, letting him cry. “Aw, Racer. It's okay, I promise. If it means anything, I don't think he plans on hurting you again. He acts like he really cares about you.”

Race shook his head again. “He almost kissed me,” he whimpered softly into his chest.

Spot's eyes widened. “He  _ what? _ ”

Race whined. “Sunday night. I snuck out to hang out with him. We got some food and parked out in an abandoned parking lot to just talk and stuff. We… we started talking about fate and shit, and next thing I know, he's leaning in and my eyes are closed. I pulled away at the last minute though. I told him yesterday that it meant nothing and I didn't want to kiss him. But I did, Spot, I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. I can't possibly imagine Albert liking me back and I just can't do that.”

Spot was rubbing Race's back soothingly. “Race, sometimes I just do not understand you, but this time I won't question it. What do you  _ want _ to do about this?”

Race laughed humorlessly. “Crawl in a hole and never come out again. Honest truth.”

Spot sighed. “Well, Race, you can't do that. You just told me that you wanted to kiss Albert on Sunday, so clearly that's something you want.”

Race groaned. “Well, yeah, but it's never gonna happen. I can't let him. I can't. If I do, it's all over for me. I can't do that.”

Spot sighed again. “Okay, then I don't really know what to tell you.”

“I invited him for Saturday,” Race said, almost below a whisper.

Spot couldn't hear. “What?”

Race sighed, with a light sob mixed in. “I invited him to hang out with us all on Saturday. I don't know what I was thinking. He just… he sounded upset in our texts and I wanted him to feel better so I invited him and now I don't know what to do.”

Spot shrugged. “Okay, so you invited him Saturday. That should help, shouldn't it? You won't be with him alone, Race, you'll be in the group with all of us. You can just melt into the routine with us like normal, but Albert will be there this time, and it'll be okay. I promise.”

Race nodded. “Why can't I understand my own emotions, Spotty. I hate this. I just want them to go away. I want to be numb.”

Spot shook his head. “No you don't, I've been there. Numb sounds nice, until you're actually there. Emotions may hurt sometimes, but that's better than nothing. I won't let anything bad happen to you, Race, you know that. I'm saying you're fine, and you'll be fine, yeah?” 

Race nodded. “Yeah.”

Spot smiled. “Good. Now, tomorrow, don't avoid Albert. Don't act like I didn't notice. I didn't know why until now, but I noticed. If you keep avoiding him, it'll only get worse.”

Race nodded again and smiled a little. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

Spot eventually left, and Race finished his day, no more tears. Spot always helped Race. The next day at school, Race went to his locker, and he expected to see Albert there, but he wasn't. He frowned when he realized and walked up to it sadly. Upon reaching it, though, he saw a note stuck to it.

_ Meet me at my truck? Please. _

_ -Albie _

Race grinned upon seeing it and bit his lip. He immediately was going to run off and do just that, but instead he pulled the note off of his locker and ran to find Spot. When he did, he immediately shoved the note at his face. “I want advice because I don't know what to do.”

After a few seconds taken to figure out what was going on, Spot read the note. He then smiled and chuckled. “It sounds like he's asking you to skip with him. Do you want to? Do you think you'll be alright?”

Race shrugged and nodded. “I should be. If I'm not… we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Spot smiled at him. “Then go. Run. Before the bell rings.”

Race nodded and did what he said. He ran all the way to the front doors of the school and made his way out of them. He then slowed and looked for Albert's truck. He didn't find it for a few seconds but then he heard a voice off to the side of him. “Hey, Race! Looking for me, maybe?”

Race turned more to the right and saw, to the side of the building, Albert. He was leaning against his truck. Race walked over. “Hey, Al. What's up?”

Albert shrugged. “Didn't feel like going to class today, but skipping isn't fun if you do it alone. Thought maybe you might want to skip with me?”

Race raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? And do what?”

Albert chuckled. “Figured we could just hang out in my truck and listen to some good music. Probably just park some place far enough away from the school and chill, you know?”

Race shrugged. “Sure, why not? Let's go.”

Albert grinned. “Great.”

So that's what they did. Albert drove a little away from the school to park in the back lot of a gym that was closed that day, and he started playing some more 80s music. They had a good time for a while. Race grabbed out some suckers for the two of them a few times, and they were having a great time joking and laughing. They were there for hours just doing nothing, and school was already almost out. They were wasting the day away with laughter. Race was surprised the entire school day could just pass by while they were just talking. It felt like no time at all. Until… Race saw it. There was a hickey on Albert's neck. Pretty damn dark, and barely covered by his hoodie. They had both been laughing, and Albert's head was thrown back, making it visible to Race. He quickly stopped laughing.

Albert looked at him due to the abrupt end to his laughter, and furrowed his eyebrows. Race stared at the mark on his neck for a few seconds before looking away. He shouldn't be so hurt, but he was. Albert still looked confused until a look of realization crossed his face and his hand went up to the mark on his neck. He quickly turned to Race with a pleading look. “Race, listen, I- It wasn't-”

Race cut him off. “You don't have to explain yourself to me, Albert. There's no reason to. It's fine. Not like I'm upset or anything. Why would I be? That's your own personal business, you don't have to tell me anything.” Race looked at the time. “School is about to get out and I still want to go to practice, can you take me back?” Race was very surprised at how even and casual his voice came out, considering how he actually felt inside.

Albert looked shocked, but nodded. “Yeah, okay, I'll go to practice too, then.”

As Albert started driving back to the school, Race pulled up his texts with Spot.

**Racer:** could i get a ride to ur house with medda? im not going to practice but alberts taking me back to the school. smth happened.

**Spotty:** of course. ill make sure we wait for u.

Race put his phone away, and Albert pulled into the school parking lot and parked his truck. Race followed him into the building, but then stopped. “I'd walk with you all the way to the gym, but I really have to use the bathroom. I might see you after practice, though. Later, Albert!”

Albert nodded and walked ahead, while Race immediately turned around and bolted outside. He quickly found Spot, and Spot just opened his arms to him. Race fell into them. He was so lucky to have a friend like Spot. Spot brought him into the car, and neither Medda nor Jack said anything on the ride back to their place.

When they got inside, Spot quickly took Race to his room and shut the door. “Tell me what happened, Racer. Are you okay?”

Race shook his head. “No… We were fine, Spot. We were having a good time, and we literally sat there, just in his truck, for the whole school day. It felt like no time at all had passed. It was towards the end, though, and he… he had a fucking hickey on his neck. It sure as hell was a fresh one, too. I shouldn't have been so upset, I shouldn't be so upset, but I am. Of course he doesn't actually like me, as if that was an actual possibility to begin with. He probably only tried kissing me on Sunday because he's a goddamn fuckboy. Fuck him. Albert's just a prick.”

Spot was silent through all of it, and once Race was silent for more than thirty seconds, he spoke. “I can't really say anything because, yeah, that looks pretty bad if he had a hickey. Someone obviously gave it to him. So maybe he is a prick. Or maybe there's a perfectly good explanation. Him having a hickey doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you, though. I can't say much here, but you're gonna be alright, right? You're okay, Race.”

Race nodded. “You're right.” Then he paused. “Could I stay over tonight? You guys still have my spare clothes, yeah?”

Spot nodded. “Yeah, of course, Medda won't mind, you know that.”

Race nodded. “I'll text my aunt.”

That night while going to bed, Race was thankful he had Spot there to pick him up when he was down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm surprised I could get this one out before it was like, a month since the last chapter! But yay! Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !


	10. Things Are Chaanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race officially decides what he's going to do about the whole Albert situation.

Race had officially decided. He'd accepted that he still liked Albert. A lot. But it was the same back when they were in middle school. If he could hide it and ignore it back then, he could do it now. He wanted to stop getting so upset when he hung out with Albert. He was trying to let things go back to the way they were. Albert didn't like him, and he accepted that, just like he did when he was younger. He just wanted to be friends with Albert again. Albert hurt him before, and Race knew that, but he needed to get over that. He had overreacted anyways. Well, maybe not, Albert had been his best friend for years, but still. It was stupid, and Race was petty. He just wanted it to be over… and he wanted his best friend back. Really badly. He really just needed to be close to him again. He missed it. So much. He needed it back. And it seemed like he'd changed. He didn't even seem like the guy who could have said those things back then. If he could change, and he showed Race that he wanted to be friends again, too, Race could forgive him. Probably.

Which is why, the next day at school, Race took a deep breath before walking into the school building and decided his stupid feelings about Albert weren't going to get in the way of anything. When he saw him leaning against his locker again, he smiled and ran up to him. His eyes immediately darted to his neck, searching for the hickey again, but he snapped himself out of it and looked at his face. “Hey, Albie!” He greeted happily.

Albert grinned back at him. “Hey, Racer. How'd your night go last night? I didn't end up seeing you after practice, did you leave early or something?”

Race had forgotten about that. Shit, now he needed an excuse. “Yeah, I really wasn't feeling well a little ways into the practice, which was probably from the breakfast I ate yesterday. I texted Spot, and Medda came and picked me up from practice early. I ended up staying over at their house, actually. Spot took care of me.” It was… barely a lie. It was alright.

Albert bit his lip awkwardly. “Do you have… I mean- Are you and Spot… something? Like, is there something going on between the two of you?”

Race laughed softly. “What, Spot? No! He's just one of my best friends. He's a really great friend, though. Someone I can definitely rely on. We're nothing more than that, though. We wouldn't ever like each other.”

Albert nodded. “Cool, cool. Just thought I'd ask. I wanna be in the know, you know?”

Race nodded. “Yeah, of course. Now, so I can be in the know, too; whoever gave you that hickey on your neck, are you and them a thing?”

Albert flushed. “Oh, God no. It was just Jenna from the cheer team. We had been talking, though she was more like flirting, and when she kissed me I kind of just went along with it. I have my sights on someone else, though I doubt it'll ever go anywhere. I'm… holding out, though.”

Race somehow felt better hearing that Albert didn't care about the girl that gave him the hickey. He was less happy hearing about Albert being interested in someone else. “Oh, Jenna? Yeah. She flirted with me a few times after I just joined the cheer team. It took her a couple days to realize I wasn't really interested, and I never would be. I like dick.”

Albert just about choked on his laughter. “I guess Dicktrack was a good name for you, then, huh?”

Race laughed. “Sure was, DickSilva.”

Albert chuckled. “Oh, I forgot about that. That's me, Albert DickSilva.”

“Isn't this cute, we have matching nicknames!” Race said sarcastically.

Albert snorted. “It's the cutest.”

Race bit his lip. He wanted to say, “you're the cutest,” but he couldn't do that. He needed to snap out of it. His feelings weren't going to get in the way. He was going to get his best friend back. “You're still hanging out with the lot of us on Saturday, right?”

Albert smiled and nodded. “Yeah, as long as you still want me there and I'm allowed.”

Race smiled back at him. “Of course! You could probably just pick me up at my apartment and then we could head over to Jack and Spot's?”

Albert chuckled. “Is that your way of telling me you need a ride?”

Race laughed. “Maybe, yeah.”

Albert nodded. “Yeah, okay, I suppose I can be your ride.”

Race grinned. “Awesome! Well, I'll see you later Albie, I gotta get to first period.”

Race was about to run off when Albert stopped him. “Hey, Race, wait a second.”

Race stopped and turned to him. “What is it?”

Albert bit his lip. “Come find me at lunch, yeah?”

Race grinned. “Yeah, sure. I really gotta go, though. See you at lunch!” And with that, Race ran off.

When lunch came around, Race waited for Albert at the entrance to the cafeteria. He hadn't been looking when Albert showed up, though, so Albert scared him by blowing in his ear.

“Albert! You fucking asshole, you scared me!” Race yelled.

Albert was laughing leaning up against the wall. “That was the goal, Racey!”

Race huffed and pouted. “What did you want me to meet you at lunch for?”

Albert shrugged. “Thought we could just spend some more time together if you're up for that.”

Race shrugged back in response. “I don't see anything wrong with that.”

Albert grinned. “Great. The weather’s nice today, let's spend lunch outside.”

Albert led Race outside to one of the many benches they had outside of the school. Albert sat down, and Race sat down after him but he didn't stay sitting. Race moved to lay down and put his head in Albert's lap. Albert's breath almost hitched in the back of his throat. Race rested his head in Albert's lap and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful and pretty. Albert couldn't help but run his fingers through Race's hair. Race hummed in appreciation when he did. “This is nice.” They spent all of lunch, just like that.

Spot talked to Race about it afterwards, having been able to see him outside the windows of the cafeteria. “I saw you with Albert outside lunch, what was that about?”

Race just shrugged. “Nothing? Albert just wanted to spend some time together at lunch. Is there a problem with that?”

Spot shook his head. “No, of course not. You did have your head in his lap, though, and he was running his fingers through your hair.”

Race flushed a bit. “Well, yeah, but it's not like that meant anything. We used to do that a lot when we were younger. Besides, you and me do that sometimes too, don't we? It was nothing, don't worry about it.”

Spot put his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure.”

Race chuckled. “I'd tell you something like that if it was something different, you know that.”

Now that Race was trying to spend more time with Albert again, more and more would he text Mike and Ike that he had a different ride after practices. He'd let Albert take him home after practices more often. They'd hop into Albert's truck, they'd sit there and talk for awhile, Albert would plug his phone in and turn on his 80s music, and Albert would drive Race home while they both sang along way too loudly to the music together. It felt right. It felt exactly like how the two of them were supposed to be. Together, having the most fun the two of them could have. Just like they were supposed to be like this.

Race even invited Albert to come inside and hang out more after practice one day that week. Albert agreed and went with Race up to his apartment. They went to his room to hang out, and neither of them made a point to talk about how long it had been since the last time he was there, or how much it had changed since the last time. Race wanted to say he was grateful, but he also just wished they'd talk about it. He didn't know how the conversation would go, though. He didn't want to push it and ruin the good time they were having.

There were a few times where Race felt like things got a little awkward. There was a point where they both laid back on the bed, and Race was immediately transported back to the night in the back of Albert's truck. He really wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't. So he quickly sat up and brought up a random topic, trying to forget about that again. He didn't want to think about it. Albert had looked confused, but he went along with it. Race was very grateful. After Albert left, Race immediately called Spot.

He picked up after the second ring. “Hey, Racer.”

Race let out a breath. “Okay this is a stupid thing to call you over but just listen. Albert and I hung out in my apartment today. It's the first time he's been in my apartment since middle school. It was… weird.”

Spot let out a chuckle. “You didn't do anything, did you?”

Race flushed and he choked. “No! Jesus, Spot, what kind of boy do you take me for?”

Spot laughed. “Okay, sorry, sorry. Anyways, what's so special about you hanging out at your place?”

Race sighed. “I don't know? I'm just… I'm trying really hard to get things back to the way they were before, between the two of us. I think it's really working and I'm happy, I guess. I wanted to share that with you.”

Spot was quiet for a minute. “I'm really happy you're happy, Race. And I'm proud of you for putting the past behind you.”

Race grinned. “Thanks, Spotty. We're still on for Saturday, right? And Albert can still come?”

Race thought he heard a groan from Spot's end, but he wasn't sure. “Yeah, of course. It's gonna be Jack and I, Mike and Ike, Tommy Boy, Finch, Elmer, Dave and Crutchie, and you and Albert. It'll be a tight fit with all of us hanging out in the apartment, but Medda said she doesn't mind. We'll probably end up on the roof though.”

Race gasped softly. “Oh, Albert would love the roof. That sounds great. I'm excited.”

“Yeah, me too. Anyways, I gotta go Race. Seeya tomorrow.”

“Bye, Spot.”

Now, Race didn't know what to do. He still wished Albert was there to hang out. He wanted him to play with his hair again. He loved when people played with his hair. He also just wanted to talk with him more. Albert was the type of person Race could talk to for hours. They could talk about anything in the universe, and Race would have a good time. Albert could talk about the creation of paper towels, and Race would be interested. It was just the type of guy Albert was, and that's one of the things that drew Race to him. That, and the fact that he was damn attractive, but Race was going to ignore that. He was really happy to be hanging out with him more on Saturday. He was glad the other guys were letting Albert tag along.

Race was actually  _ really _ excited for Saturday. He was getting to hang out with all of his friends together, including Albert. None of the guys really knew Race enough back in middle school to still hold a grudge against Albert for his sake except maybe Jack. Elmer might, too, but Elmer had never been the one Race went to when he was angry with Albert, so maybe not. No matter what, he knew it’d be fine. Everything would be fine, and he'd have a great time with Albert. He couldn't wait for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to come out! I hope you enjoyed reading! This is coming to an end soon, unfortunately, so be ready!! Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


	11. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Saturday! The guys all hang out, and nothing bad happens! The calm before the storm.

Saturday had finally arrived. Race never normally cared what he wore when hanging out with the guys, but this time  _ Albert _ would be there and yeah, Race was trying to put his feelings for him aside, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to look good to impress Albert. So that's why it was only thirty minutes until Albert would be coming to pick up Race, and Race still hadn't even showered, because he was so worried about his outfit. Eventually, Melody had to go into his room. “Why are you making so much noise in here? You sound like you're about to kill someone.”

Race groaned for probably the hundredth time that hour. “I'm trying to find an outfit. I can't seem to find one I like.”

Melody looked at him confused. “I thought you were just hanging out with Spot and Jack? Wear some sweats and be good.”

Race huffed. “No, I- Albert's going to be there… and I want to dress at least a little nice for him, I guess.”

Melody raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Oh? Is this the same Albert that you  _ definitely _ don't still have a crush on from middle school?”

Race flushed a deep crimson. “Shut up! So fine, maybe I still like him, but I can't and won't let it go any farther than that. You know why.”

Melody sighed. “Yeah, I do. Be careful, Eddie. Don't let yourself be hurt again, okay?” Race nodded. “Oh, and wear that one deep blue shirt you have that's a little big on you so it's baggy, with the dark moon print on it? Yeah, that one. Roll the sleeves a bit, and wear that with some skinny jeans and your sneakers… and go with the glasses today, not the contacts. Trust me.”

Race let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Mel. I love you.”

Melody grinned. “I know, I'm the best.” Race stuck his tongue out at her, because he is exactly five years old, and she laughed. “I'm kidding. Love you too, Eddie.”

She left his room quickly and Race grabbed the outfit she mentioned and rushed to the bathroom to shower. It was a very rushed shower, but Race still at least got himself clean so he counted it as a win. He brushed his teeth faster than he ever had and finished getting ready quick. He grabbed a granola bar for a quick breakfast right as Albert texted saying he was outside. Race cursed, grabbed his phone, keys, and granola bar, and started to head out. “Goodbye Auntie, bye Mel! Be back later!” Then he was out the door.

He had the granola bar in his mouth as he rushed out of the doors to his apartment building and to Albert's truck. Race hopped in quickly and smiled at Albert. “Woke up late, so I was in a bit of a rush. We ready to to?”

Albert had his eyes on Race and his lips were slightly parted as he just… looked at him. Race waved a hand in front of his face, and he snapped out of it. “Oh, oh, sorry. Yeah, we can go. You just… uh… you look nice.”

Race flushed a bit and looked down. “Really? Thanks.”

Albert nodded, and he looked almost entranced with Race once again. “Yeah, the color brings out your eyes… and how it's dark highlights your paler skin underneath so it-” Albert shook his head shaking himself out of whatever trance he was in and his cheeks went as red as his hair. He quickly turned his gaze in front of him to the road. “Uh… yeah, okay, let's go.” He quickly pulled out back onto the road to get to Spot and Jack's.

Race gave him occasional directions so he'd know where to go, but he also couldn't get over what Albert had said. He had thought the shirt was just a simple shirt he could just throw on when he didn't really care what he wore. That's why he had bought it, really. Plus, it was comfy. But if Albert thought all of that, and thought he looked that good wearing it? He'd maybe have to wear it more often. He was sure his face was red all the way until they got to the other, smaller apartment building. Albert parked in the lot designated for the building and Race led him to the elevator to go up.

Race hit the highest floor button and off they went. “Spot texted and told me they already moved everyone to the roof, too many people in the apartment. Don't worry, though. Medda is good friends with Kloppman, the guy who owns these apartments, and he's fine with us being up there as long as we don't leave a mess.”

Albert nodded. He was a little fidgety. “You're sure your friends are okay with me being here? If they don't want me here I can leave and just come back to pick you up after if you want.”

Race huffed and rolled his eyes. “None of them hate you, Albert. Come on, where's the cocky asshole Albert I know? Where's that stupid confidence? You're fine.”

Albert just smiled and nodded. He was fine. The elevator stopped and Race got out, motioning for Albert to follow. He went to a door at the end of the hallway and opened it, revealing stairs. He started climbing, and eventually they came to another door. Race tapped a very specific sounding rhythm on the door with his knuckles, and it was quickly opened to reveal Jack. “Racer! Finally you're here, you're like ten minutes late.”

Race laughed and walked onto the roof. “The time I was supposed to be here is in ten minutes from now, actually.” Jack shrugged.

Albert followed Race onto the roof, letting the door shut behind him. The noise made Jack look to him, and his gaze was skeptical. “DaSilva.”

Albert smiled at him, but Race could tell it was uneasy. “Hey, Jack. Been a while, huh?”

Jack opened his mouth to talk, but Race interrupted. “Hey, Albert, I'll be right back, I need to talk to Jack real quick.” Albert nodded as Race dragged Jack far enough away to be out of earshot. “Jack, be nice, okay? I'm trying to get things back to where they were with us, and I'm doing a pretty good job of that, in my opinion. So don't fuck that up for me.”

Jack sighed. “Fine, but only if you admit that you still like him, even after all this time.”

Race groaned. “Fine. Yes, I still like him. So  _ please _ don't be an asshole.”

Jack smirked. “Alright.”

After a few hours of the day was wasted, everyone just talking in a group, talking shit about some of their classmates and younger or older siblings doing stupid stuff, things slowed down a bit. That was, until Finch suggested Never Have I Ever, and Jack immediately seconded. Race whined. “Come on, Crutchie and Dave are going to win, they always do!”

Crutchie just shrugged. “Not our fault you'll do anything someone dares you to do.”

Race huffed and slumped back into Albert's side, where he'd found a place to situate himself. It wasn't necessarily on purpose, but he'd ended up leaning into Albert's side, and Albert had put an arm around his waist, rubbing small circles into his side with his thumb in a place where his shirt had ridden up just a bit. It was comfortable. He liked it. He had noticed while in that position, though, Elmer and Spot we're sat next to each other, talking. Whispering, more specifically. Race wanted to talk to Spot about that later. He'd been suspecting for a while that Elmer liked him. He wondered if he could get them together.

Race had to sit up now, though, because they were playing the game, and he might as well only start with five fingers, he was already at a stupid disadvantage. Everyone always targeted him.

Only a few rounds into the game, Race was already down to five fingers. Then, Tommy Boy decided to be a dick. “Never have I ever sucked a dick before.”

Race sighed and went down to four fingers. A few other people got out as well, and Mike slapped Tommy’s leg, whispering something harshly that Race couldn't hear, but it made Tommy laugh. Jack looked to Race and smirked. “Come on, Race, why don't you put a finger down for everytime you've done it.”

Race flushed as he could feel Albert's eyes on him, but he still responded the way he normally would have. “I don't have enough fingers to put down for that.” He could see Albert's eyes go wide out of the corner of his eye and he bit the inside of his cheek.

Later into the game, it was Race's turn to say something, he still had three fingers up, miraculously, and he had a great idea. “Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

Jack groaned and put a finger down, taking him out of the game. Tommy Boy put a finger down as well, shocking Mike. Albert put one down too, and Race looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

Albert flushed. “Freshman year. I don't like thinking about it.” Race nodded.

Eventually, it was down to just Race and Spot. Race was shocked, but when he and Spot had teamed together to target Davey and Crutchie specifically, they didn't stand a chance. The two of them only had one finger each, and it was Spot's turn. He knew so much about Race. Race knew it was already over for him. Spot got a mischievous smirk and looked directly at Race. “Never have I ever kissed Jack.”

Race looked at him in shock, outraged. “ _ What? _ That's not even fair! Of course you haven't kissed him, he's your brother!”

Spot shrugged with smug grin. “Nothing says I can't still use that to my advantage.”

Race huffed, slumping back into Albert's side. Albert looked down at him. “You kissed Jack?”

Race sighed. “It was a dare, freshman year. We'd gotten into Medda’s wine and were a little tipsy. Elmer dared me to kiss Jack, and I did. Worst kiss of my life.”

“Hey, I can hear you!”

“Good! You're a shit kisser, Kelly!”

Albert immediately started laughing. “I don't have any doubts about that.”

A little while later, things were chilling out, people were in smaller groups just chatting, and Race was happy. He was especially happy that Albert had been enjoying himself. Albert was currently deep in a conversation with Mike and Tommy Boy about space, so Race wasn't really worried about him too much anymore. Race looked around and saw Spot with Elmer again, just the two of them. They were chatting, clearly, and Elmer had an arm around Spot's shoulders. Race obviously needed to meddle a little. 

Race walked over quickly and placed a hand on Spot's shoulder. “I'm deeply sorry for this, Elmer, but I'm afraid I'll have to take Spot away for a moment. I have a private matter to talk to him about. I'll give him back in a moment.” Race then dragged Spot off a little ways away from Elmer.

Spot shook Race's hands off of him and looked at him weirdly. “What do you need, Race? Something got you upset again?”

Race shook his head, giving Spot a sly grin. “Nope, just have a bit of a question.” He paused for dramatic effect. “So, you and Elmer, huh?”

Spot furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What about us?”

Race huffed. “Come on, don't pretend like I can't see it. All day, you've been hanging out with Elmer. I've seen the whispers, he's put his arm around you, it's all there. You can't possibly tell me you don't like him.”

Spot flushed slightly. “It's not like that. It isn't what you think.”

Race nodded slowly. “ _ Sure. _ I totally believe you, Spot. I'll just tell you now… you have my blessing. Now go on back over there and get your man!” Spot laughed but walked back over to Elmer anyways. Race then went back to Albert, who was suddenly sitting alone. Race sat next to him, before quickly moving to lay down with his head in Albert's lap, Albert playing with his hair again. 

Albert looked down at him. “So, what was that about with Spot?”

Race chuckled. “He likes Elmer, and Elmer likes him. I told him to get his man. I've been seeing them interacting all day. You can't tell me they don't like each other.” Albert just chuckled and shook his head in response.

The day ended after dinner, which was pizza ordered by Medda because she's truly the world's greatest blessing, and Albert drove Race back home. Race sat in the passenger seat of Albert's truck for a minute after he stopped in front of Race's building. Albert turned and smiled at him. “Today was actually really fun, Race. Thanks for, you know, inviting me to tag along.”

Race grinned at him. “Yeah, of course. I'm glad you had a good time. We still doing tutoring tomorrow?”

Albert nodded. “Yup. Same time as usual?”

Race nodded back. “Noon. See you then, Albie.”

“See ya, Racer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to come out but I finally have my motivation back, and I actually had time to write again! The next chapter should be the final chapter so be ready for that! Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !


	12. All is Revealed, and All is Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race finally talks to Albert about what happened the summer before freshman year. Then he figures out the truth.

Race was up the next day way earlier than he normally would be to go tutor Albert, but for some reason, a part of him was excited? He didn't know why. Maybe because it just meant he got to spend time with Albert again, which Race was really enjoying. He really did miss hanging out with Albert, and now they had a lot of catching up to do. Race didn't want to think of it that way, though. He was just hanging out with Albert again, that's all. Tutoring didn't really count as hanging out, he supposed, but his time was still being spent with Albert, and that was good enough.

It didn't take long for him to get ready to go, so he was able to actually take time and have a good breakfast for once. When he finished eating and brushed his teeth, there was still a good twenty minutes before Albert would be there to pick him up, so he sat on his bed on his phone and waited. A few minutes later, Melody walked in. “You got another date with Albert today?”

Race flushed softly. “It's not a date, I'm tutoring him at the library. Shut up, Mel.”

Melody laughed softly. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry for teasing. Love you, Eddie. Have fun.”

* * *

 

Only a little bit later, Race got the text saying Albert was on his way. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his things before making his way out of the building to wait for Albert outside before he got there. When Albert pulled up, Race hopped in and off they went to the library.

After a few hours into the tutoring session, Race and Albert were just hanging out, standing around in the little area they normally claimed for tutoring. They'd given up on studying a good half an hour earlier, at least, because neither were really doing a good job at it. They kept getting distracted, talking about other things. Race was currently laughing quietly at one of Albert's jokes trying not to be too loud, still being in a library, after all. Albert laughed along with him, mainly because Race's laugh was damn contagious. Eventually they both grew silent, and they just stared at each other. Albert's eyes flicked to Race's lips, and Race took the sucker out of his mouth subconsciously. Albert bit his lip and looked back up to Race's eyes. He leaned in oh, so slowly, and soon his lips were millimeters from Race's and he could feel his breath mingling with his own. Race tossed the sucker into the trash. Then Albert pressed just that little bit more forward before Race could pull away this time, and he was kissing him. Race melted into the kiss and kissed back eagerly, but then Albert pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then their lips were back on each other’s. Heated and passionate, hands grasping at each other. Pulling away was one of the last things on Race's mind this time.

Albert spun them around and pinned Race against the wall, causing Race to gasp into the kiss. Albert brought a hand up and into Race's hair and Race hummed in response. They only ever pulled apart to breathe, and never for long, even then. They were pouring a lot of emotion into the kiss from both sides and neither of them wanted to pull away. Race slid his hands up the inside of Albert's shirt and ran his fingers over his sides and his torso. Albert shivered under his touch.

Albert bit down on Race's bottom lip and Race's breath hitched in his throat. Albert then trailed his kisses down Race's jaw and to his neck, placing kisses all over. Race let his heavy breathing fill the air between them as Albert kept his mouth busy. Albert spoke up after a moment, murmuring against Race's skin. “You and those damn suckers… Always draws my attention to those lips of yours, and every time I want to kiss you senseless.” Albert then started leaving a hickey in the crook of Race's neck where his neck met his shoulder, and Race whimpered softly. It was a sound that Albert really wanted to hear again. He leaned in and kissed Race again, this time with even more fervor. Race kissed back with the same amount of energy. Race didn't know exactly what he was doing or why he was doing it. He was supposed to hate Albert, and he did for a while not too long before this, but now he was kissing him like they were sexually frustrated, horny teenagers that had been dating for three years. Which, that was mostly correct, but they hadn't been dating for three years. So yeah, he didn't know what he was doing, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it.

Albert's hands slid down from being tangled in Race's hair, over his shoulders, down his sides, and then around to grab at his ass. Race gasped again into the kiss. Albert then swiftly resituated his hands to quickly lift Race by his thighs. Race yelped a little, and Albert turned and moved until Race was sitting on the table they'd been working on minutes previous. Once he was sat down, Race pulled Albert between his legs until he was pressed against him. He then wrapped his legs around him and wrapped his arms behind Albert's neck. Albert's hands went back to Race's hair and, though he didn't exactly mean to, tugged on it slightly. Race whimpered at that, and Albert was honestly a little shocked. He didn't know Race was into that, but he definitely wasn't complaining at the noises he made. He tugged again, on purpose this time.

“ _Albert,_ ” Race breathed out, and Albert's movements stuttered. He didn't know his own name could ever sound so hot. Then Race was pulling back from the kiss and pushing back lightly on Albert's chest. “Albert, wait, Albert. Stop,” he said softly. Albert immediately pulled back entirely. Race's entire face was flushed. “We should, uh, we should stop. I should probably be getting home now. I mean, we stopped studying a while ago,” he said awkwardly. Albert felt some heat rush to his own cheeks and he just nodded. He turned and walked out of their little area, grabbing all of his stuff beforehand. He made his way out of the library and all the way to his truck before turning to see if Race was following him. He was, though he was further behind. He got into the driver's seat, and as soon as Race climbed into the passenger seat, he started driving.

The entire drive to Race's apartment was blanketed in an awkward silence. Race just kissed Albert. No. He _made out_ with Albert. What was he thinking? What was Albert thinking? What even was that? Why did he kiss back? Why did he let him give him a hickey? Why did he let him do anything he did? Because he fucking liked Albert, that's why. He wished he didn't, he really did. He was just going to get hurt again, he knew it, but being around Albert again was so fun. He didn't want to give that up.

Albert made it to Race's apartment complex and stopped for Race to hop out. Race left with a simple, “See you tomorrow, Al,” and he walked inside the building. He made his way up to his apartment quickly and was thankful that his aunt wasn't home from work yet, because he needed to cover that damn hickey that he was sure was there on his neck. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, and sure enough, there was a hickey right where he figured it would be. Thankfully he had a good foundation to cover it. He didn't even really need to cover it. His aunt wouldn't care, as long as she knew Race wasn't being stupid. Plus, she knew Albert, she wouldn't care. He'd only really have to worry about covering it for school, which even then, he didn't really care enough to do.

So, the next day before school, Race didn't even try to cover his hickey. Mike and Ike tried to question him when they picked him up, but Race shrugged them off. He knew he'd have more questions from plenty other people after getting to school, anyway. When he got to school, he found Albert leaning against his locker like he always did. He was thankful that he at least wasn't acting all weird over what happened the day previous. Albert grinned when he saw Race and he stood up.

“Hey, Dicktrack,” he greeted. It was the same stupid nickname he'd given him a little ways back, and Race hated, but secretly loved, that it stuck.

“Hey, DickSilva,” he fired right back. Albert smirked at him in response. “You know, you're an asshole.”

Albert raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, I'm an asshole? How exactly this time?”

Race rolled his eyes. “You're an asshole for giving me that fucking hickey yesterday. I normally don't let that happen.” Race hoped they could just joke about it in order to move on from it.

Albert's face fell slightly. “Normally? What do you mean by that?”

Race scoffed. “Well, you're certainly not the first guy I've made out with just for fun. I just normally don't let them leave hickeys, they only cause problems for me. You left one, though, so now I have to deal with all of the questions.”

Albert bit his lip. “So that's just a normal weekend activity for you? Making out with some guy just because, and that's it?”

Race nodded his head. “Yup.” _Lie._ _That's a lie. You're a liar._ He just didn't want to let Albert know it meant anything to him. It _couldn't_ have meant anything to him. He doubted it meant anything to Albert, either, so what would it matter?

Albert looked down, away from Race. “I see. I'll, uh, see you in biomed. I have to get to class.” Then he was gone, and Race got the strange feeling that he fucked up.

 

Albert didn't talk to Race at all during biomed, despite sitting next to him, and Race felt horrible. He didn't know what exactly he did to upset Albert, but he knew he must have upset him. It must have been the kiss. Of course it was the kiss. What else could it have been? Albert didn't even try to talk to Race at lunch, either. He was going insane. Spot tried to talk to Race, but Race just brushed him off. He didn't want to talk about it.

It wasn't until after school when Race was on his way to practice that Albert spoke to Race again. Race was walking to the gym when he heard someone yelling from behind him. “Hey! Racer!”

He turned and he saw Albert and he couldn't help but smile. “Hey, Al, what's up?”

Albert made his way over to Race and started walking in step with him. “I was wondering if you could stay back after practice today? I wanted to talk…”

Race was getting major deja vu. “Yeah, sure, of course. I'll see you after.”

Albert smiled softly and ran towards the gym. Race kept walking, now dreading the end of practice. He knew Albert would want to talk about the kiss. He really didn't want to, but he knew it was inevitable. He really hoped practice would be slow, and feel like forever.

 

Unfortunately for Race, practice flew by, and suddenly it was over and he was waiting for Albert outside of the locker room. Race watched as every guy on the football team came out of the locker room, before Albert stuck his head out and grabbed Race, pulling him inside. Race took a deep breath before actually looking at Albert. “Hey… so, what did you want to talk about?”

Albert groaned, rolling his eyes. “I doubt you don't know, Race.”

Race winced. “Yesterday? The… kiss?”

Albert nodded. “Come on, you can't- You can't just say you didn't feel something when we kissed. There was _something_ there… right?”

Race bit his lip and shook his head. “No, I- No. I didn't feel anything, there was nothing there we just kissed and that's all, I-”

Albert cut him off, leaning in and kissing him again. Race was powerless against it, melting into it once again and kissing back. Albert pulled away quickly after. “Did you feel anything this time?”

Race's cheeks were flushed and he refused to look at Albert. “No. Albert, I- I just can't, okay? I don't… I don't know what you're trying to do here. I don't know what it matters if I felt anything when you didn't feel anything so just… no.”

Albert looked at Race in shock. “Who said I didn't feel anything?”

Race's cheeks flushed even darker and he finally looked up at Albert. “No… No, you can't. You didn't. You're lying.”

Albert looked seriously confused. “Why would I lie about that, Race? I'm telling you, I felt something in that kiss, and I'm begging that you felt it, too.”

Race clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. “No. I can't believe that. Not after… Not after what you did that summer.”

Albert huffed. “What summer? The summer before high school? When you started hating me for no reason? I still don't even know what the hell I supposedly did.”

Race looked up at him, hurt and anger clear in his eyes. “You… you and the fucking Delancey's! I had known that they were awful, homophobic pricks, but I thought you were different. You were friends with them, though, so clearly I was stupid in thinking so.”

Albert looked at Race like he was crazy. “What are you talking about? I always tried to get them to knock that shit off, I never joined them. I would never. Race, I fucking like dudes! Why would I say anything like they do?”

Race pushed Albert away from him so they had some space between them. “I saw it with my own eyes, asshole! You were texting Oscar, and you… you… you were saying horrible things, about me specifically! You called me such horrible names, I don't even want to repeat that shit. Said that you were going to drop me soon anyways, that you were done with me. Called me disgusting and a freak! Oscar showed me after you left, told me even my best friend thought I was a piece of shit, told me I should just fucking die. Now you want to act like you're innocent? Like that never fucking happened? Grow up!”

Albert looked at Race in shock, like he really couldn't believe what he was saying. “Race, that never fucking happened. I dropped them after I got back and after I learned that you hated me because they were saying how good it was that you were gone now, and I realized just how fucking shitty they were. I never sent Oscar shit. That's the summer I learned that I like guys, I wouldn't have said that shit. Why would you even believe them, Race?”

Race felt like he was shaking, and he knew tears were coming. Race hated being an angry crier. “They were real ass texts, Albert! You can't tell me it didn't fucking happen!”

Albert ran a hand through his hair. “I don't know how I can convince you they weren't real! Oscar could have easily found a way to fake those texts, especially with Morris’s help! They hated that I was friends with you, and they were practically fucking furious when they found out about my crush, they wanted to get rid of you.”

Race didn't even register all of what Albert said, he was so mad. “Stop trying to make all these fucking _excuses_ , Albert! You can't even come up with an actual plausible explanation for it, even when so adamant that it wasn't you. I would've even been fine if you had told me you said it all just to try to fit in with them more to keep their friendship. I would have still been upset, but not as fucking pissed as I am now with you still fucking _denying_ it!”

Albert looked desperate. “Race, come on! Eddie pl-”

Race stopped him with an ice-cold glare. “Do _not_ call me that. Just… don't talk to me anymore, Albert. Now I really know that that kiss yesterday was nothing more than a mistake. I don't know what I could have seen in you. You're just a piece of shit and a coward. Goodbye, DaSilva.” With that, Race walked out of the locker room.

Race knew he wouldn't make it out to the parking lot and to the twins’ car, and then still through the drive all the way to his apartment building, so he booked it to the nearest bathroom and went inside. He went into a stall and sat on the toilet, bringing his knees to his chest as he just cried. He was so pathetic, crying over Albert _again._ He figured he'd done enough crying that summer when it all went down. He told himself he'd never cry over the asshole again. Look where he was, though. It was all his fault. He let Albert in again. He was warned by so many, hell, he warned _himself_ , multiple times, and still he didn't listen. It was all his fault this was happening. When he pulled himself together enough, he pulled out his phone to text the twins. He told them he'd be caught up for a while, sorry to have kept them waiting, and they could go without him. He didn't know how he'd be getting home, but that wasn't his issue at the moment. He was just going to sit in the bathroom and cry until he went numb. Or until the janitor came in and kicked him out. Whichever came first.

 

Race stayed in the bathroom for another hour before the janitor came and said it was time for him to leave, he was locking up the building. When getting outside, it was cold, and Race shivered. He sat down outside the school doors and pulled out his phone, calling Spot, the one person who ever helped him in times of crisis.

“Hello?” Spot answered after the first ring.

Race bit his lip. “H-hey, Spot? I'm still at the school… is Medda home? Could she maybe come pick me up? I also could just… use some help from my best friend right about now.”

Race immediately heard shuffling from the other end. “Yeah, yeah, of course. We'll be there as soon as we can. Do you want to come back here or go back to your place?”

Race thought for a minute. “Your place? I hate to feel like I'm asking for so much, but a cup of Medda’s special hot chocolate sounds perfect right now.”

Spot chuckled softly. “Of course. And you're not asking for too much. Medda would love to make some for you. I'll tell her you need some help and we'll be right there. See you soon, Race.”

When the call ended, Race put his phone away and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked up and out over the parking lot, noticing a familiar truck still sat in it's usual parking spot. He also saw a familiar redhead leaned against it, watching him. Race glared before burying his face in his arms. Soon after, he heard a door slam, an engine start, and the sound of a truck driving away. Next time he looked up, he was gone. About ten minutes later was when Spot and Medda showed up.

Spot hopped out of the car to pick Race up off the ground and hold him for a minute. “Christ, you're freezing. Come on, get in the car, we'll turn on the heat to warm you up.”

Race nodded, climbing in. “Thank you.”

It looked like Medda wanted to say something, but Spot made a signal that seemed to mean for her not to. Race was thankful. He sat in the back with the heat on, warming up his cold fingers slowly. They got to the apartment building quick, though, so Spot just brought Race into the building and all the way to his room. They heard a faint call from Medda saying she'd get them when the hot chocolate was ready.

Spot sat on the bed, and Race immediately flopped on after, falling into Spot's chest practically. “You're such a great friend, you know that, right? Like the family I never knew I needed. I love you, Spot.”

Spot went slightly stiff under Race, but rubbed his back softly. “Love you too, Racer. Want to tell me what this is all about now, though?”

Race sighed. “Albert.”

Spot now went entirely rigid. “I'll kill him, I swear to God, I'll do it. Whatever shit he's been pulling with you, he needs to knock that shit off or he'll regret it.”

Race ran a hand over Spot's shoulder, sitting up. “No, no, nothing like that. It's my fault. I thought he could have changed, and I let him in again, made myself vulnerable. He didn't, though, of course he didn't. We finally talked about what he did that summer, and he fucking denied all of it. He said he never texted Oscar, that the texts must have been faked. He said Oscar and Morris hated me, and that he was friends with me, and that they wanted to get rid of me. He even said they were furious when they found out about his… crush. Wait, his crush? I didn't even process that until now, I didn't ask him about it. What crush could he be talking about?”

Spot looked at him and shrugged. “Due to context, and the way he said it, I'd have to believe he was talking about a crush on you.”

Race flushed softly. “A crush on me? No… no he couldn't have…” he paused. “Well… he did say that was the summer he realized he liked guys… could that mean…? No, but he sent those texts! He couldn't have had a crush on me.”

Spot sighed. “Have you completely taken out the possibility that it _was_ just all the Delancey’s fucking with you? They could have faked the texts if they wanted to, you know. I wouldn't doubt it, either. They're fucking evil.”

Race let out a shuddery sigh. “I… I guess you're right. God, what if Albert was telling the truth? That would mean… that would mean he never did anything, and I hated him for _years_ for no reason. I'm a horrible person.”

Spot immediately shook his head. “No, you're wrong. You're not a horrible person. The Delancey’s tricked you into believing Albert was awful, and a betrayer of your trust. As far as you knew, he really was, which is a fair reason to hate someone. It may not have been real, which you still don't know yet, but you still believed it was. I would hate someone if the same thing happened to me.”

Race nodded. “Okay, you're right.”

Spot hummed in thought. “How's this? You confront the Delancey’s tomorrow, I'll go with if you want, and you get the truth out of them. What you find out there will lead you to do what you need to do, next.”

Race smiled softly. “Yeah. Thanks, Spotty. You're amazing. Lunch tomorrow? And you'll come with me?”

Spot smiled back down at him. “Of course.” Just then, Medda knocked on the door, announcing hot chocolate, and Tangled ready to play in the living room, as well as her having called Race's aunt, telling her that Race was with them and safe.

* * *

 

The next day at school, Race didn't see Albert at his locker, and as thankful he was for that, it hurt to not have him there anymore. He'd gotten used to it, and having him gone was hard. His morning was bland and sad without Albert. He didn't realize just how entertaining Albert had made his mornings until he was gone.

Albert didn't even show up to biomed. Race wondered if Albert even came to school. He hoped he did. Or, maybe he didn't. Depending on how the talk with the Delancey's went.

Speaking of which, when it came to lunch, Race was nervous. He'd have Spot with him, though, so he'd be fine. He could do it. So after Race met up with Spot and they found the Delancey's, they walked up to them at their table. Race really just wanted answers, so he courageously sat across from the two of them at their table. They looked at him in disgust. “What do you want, Higgins?” Oscar sneered.

Race took a deep breath. “I want some answers. The texts. Summer before freshman year. Ring any bells?”

It took them a second, but soon they snickered. “Yeah. What a laugh. What about them?” This time it was Morris.

Race's blood was beginning to boil, but he kept his calm. “Were they real? Were they actually from Albert, or did you trick me?”

Oscar laughed, directly in Race's face. “You still ain't figured it out after this long? Damn. They were fake, idiot. Changed Morris’s contact info to make it look like they were sent from Albert. Albert just wouldn't drop your gay ass, then you made him gay, got him to like you, so we thought we might as well get rid of you. Still didn't work, he ended up a freak just like the rest of you.”

Race was about to leap over the table and probably stab Oscar with his own plastic fork, but Spot beat him to it, grabbing Oscar by his shirt collar. “Listen here you piece of shit. Say anything more like that again and I'll make sure the next time you open your eyes you'll be in a hospital bed. Or worse, you won't open them at all.” He then dropped Oscar, watching him fall back onto the cafeteria floor, and he turned to Race. “Let's go.”

Race followed Spot back to the table, but he was still fuming. “I can't fucking believe it. They tricked me into hating Albert. My _best friend._ My first ever real crush. And he… he liked me back, too! I'm so goddamn mad!” He sighed. “And I need to apologize to Albert, too. I hope I can catch him after practice.”

 

Race didn't even see Albert before practice like he almost always did. They always crossed paths when going to the gym and field respectively, but not today. Race really wished he could find Albert afterwards and get him to listen. If he didn't… he'd be devastated. He needed to apologize, to explain, and he had even more questions to ask, too.

When the end of practice rolled around, Race saw Albert be the first one out of the locker room, which never happened. Race quickly ran to him and grabbed his arm. “Albert, Albie, wait, please. I… need to talk to you.”

Albert looked to Race with a blank expression. “I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore.”

Race frowned. “I… well I said that, but… just hear me out, please? First, I just wanna say I'm sorry for yesterday. I yelled a lot and wouldn't even give you a chance. I'm sorry. The rest… it can wait until we can have the locker room alone, if you'll agree to let me talk?”

Albert pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay, fine.”

Race smiled softly. “Thank you.” He let go of Albert's arm and waited until the rest of the football team was out of the locker room until he went in with Albert.

Albert made sure there was distance between the two of them and he crossed his arms. “So, what is it, Higgins?”

Race winced. He didn't realize until now how much it probably hurt everytime Race called him by his last name after everything. That hurt. “I… talked to the Delancey's today. It would have been my last choice, but I wanted to hear from them what happened, know exactly what went down on their end. I wanted to know if you had been telling the truth. They told me they faked the text messages. You were right. They fucking… they tricked me into hating you. I'm so sorry, Albie. I had no reason to believe they were faked. I should have trusted you, as my best friend, but I didn't. I was awful to you, and I'm just really sorry.”

Albert looked at Race in what looked like… shock? “So, you believe me now? That I didn't send those messages?”

Race nodded. “Yes. I'm sorry. I can't believe I hated you for so long over nothing.”

Albert shook his head. “No, no, I mean… if it had been me in your shoes? I would have hated me, too. I understand that. I just wish you would have talked to me sooner. We could have cleared all of this up.”

Race nodded with a small smile. “We could have.” He then paused, his smile turning into a small smirk. “You know… the Delancey's mentioned a little something else as well.”

Albert looked at him skeptically. “What was that?”

Race chuckled. “That you happened to like me back then… is it true?”

Albert's face blushed slightly. “I mean… yeah.”

Race's smile turned back to normal, and he took a step towards Albert. “I did too, you know. A lot.”

Albert looked at Race with wide eyes. “Really?”

Race nodded, another step. “Of course.”

Albert swallowed hard. “And, uh, what about now?”

Race took another step. “You asked me yesterday if I felt anything in that kiss at the library on Sunday, right?”

Albert nodded. “I did.”

 

Race took a final step towards Albert, wrapping his arms behind his neck. “My answer is yes.” He then leaned in, and he kissed Albert again. Albert kissed back almost instantly, wrapping his arms around Race's waist. When Race pulled back, he had a huge smile on his face. “And I felt something in the small kiss we shared yesterday, and the one just now, and I felt something that night, in the back of your truck, when we almost kissed. I feel my face heat up when you give me a compliment, I feel my heart speed up when you smile at me, I feel the butterflies in my stomach when you're around… I feel it all. I have since middle school. Even when I hated you, I still felt those things. My feelings just couldn't be shaken, I guess.”

Albert let out a soft, happy sigh, and leaned in to kiss Race again. Race melted into the kiss, and Albert pulled away much too quickly for Race's liking. “I love you, Blue.”

Race gasped, both at the confession, and the nickname he hadn't heard since maybe the fifth grade. “I love you too, Red.”

Albert let out a loud, joyous laugh, and Race couldn't help but join in. It was contagious. Albert leaned in and kissed Race really quickly one more time. “We should go somewhere. _Anywhere._ We could get ice cream. My treat?”

Race grinned happily. “That sounds like a date, Albie.”

Albert smirked. “It can be, if you want it to be.”

Race nodded immediately. “I'd love that.”

Albert picked Race up and happily spun him around a few times, before setting him down gently. “Perfect. This is perfect. _You're_ perfect. I'll head out to the truck, you can get changed.”

After Albert left the locker room, Race pulled out his phone and texted Mike and Ike they could leave without him. He then changed quickly and made his way outside to Albert and his truck. Albert was leaned against it again, and he opened the passenger door for Race to get in. Once he was in, Albert shut the door and went to the driver's side, climbing in. He kissed Race's cheek before turning the key in the ignition, and Race was happy. Truly happy, for once in a long time. Race reached over and placed a hand over Albert's, which was on the gear-shift. “I love you.” He really did. And boy did Race have a lot to tell Spot when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's finished! Finally! I feel like I've been writing this forever, my God! It's finally finished though! I'm pretty proud of how far this story has come, and I definitely think my writing has improved since I started it, and I just really like this story. The plot and the ending and the different points of conflict all changed so many times while writing this, I'm sure that this ending is not what I had planned from the beginning, but I'm also not sure I had the end planned at all when I started this, so who knows! I still really liked writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'll definitely be writing more stories, so you can follow me @bentylershook on tumblr to hear about those! I already have an idea for a bit of a sequel/spin-off focusing on Spot, thanks to Isa for that, and I already have plans for more fics to come down the line! So get ready for those! (Oh, and if you want to hear more about the Red and Blue nickname thing, I might post a thing about that on tumblr soon so!) I really hope you enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing all of it! This has been very long, though, so I'm going to end it here now. Thank you!


End file.
